Mine and mine alone
by Furipa
Summary: A young saiyan girl is at Cell's merciful hands, what will she do? Find out if you dare read it.*Edit* Rated T for future chapters. CellxOC
1. Author's Note

Hey guys, this is just a quick Author's note before you start reading.  
Thank you for the reviews of the story, and sorry for not continuing it, but I will now!  
Anyways, I read it again, and I was like: "Kami, did I write this crap?" So I decided to rewrite it again, with  
much better grammar and a better storyline.  
Thank you again for the reviews and suggestions, and if you want to give any advice on later chapters, feel  
free to do so. Me and Cell apreciate it!

Now on with the story!


	2. Chapter 1 Acquaintances

**I do not own Dragonball, except my own original characters. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Mine and Mine alone**

**Chapter 1- Acquaintances**

It was another normal day like any other, nothing new. Everyone in Earth started to wake up from their slumbers, except one girl.

"Grrrrr …Shut up, you infernal machine!" Furipa, a 18 year old girl shouted to her alarm clock, but it made no change, as it continued biping. She then, with a grumpy face on, got up and procedded to smash her alarm clock till it was nothing but scrap. After that, she walked inside the bathroom and brushed her teeth and then toke a quick shower. She walked to her closet, towel wrapped over her, changed into her underwear and then got herself into a black sleeveless shirt and some baggy pants. Furipa looked to the mirror in front of her and looked at herself. '_Not bad..._' she thought. Furipa isn't your type of feminine girl, she preffers pants over skirts and dirt over makeup. She's that type of person who doesn't take orders from anyone and is the typical good for nothing person who would always cause trouble because of her temper and bad decisions, but she did have her good moods. She is kind to animals, and feminine if the occasion is asked for it. Other than that, she is a quiet person who likes to do things quickly and be left alone in her thoughts.

She lived alone with her grandmother, the only living family she had, who was very ill, and she didn't have enough money to buy medicine for her. So finding a good job wasn't as easy as they say it would. Furipa had still not finished school (because she would always skip or fall asleep in class) and she couldn't do anything right once she got the job, so she was constantly being fired. Also, she had no especial qualities or great talents(which would make people reconsider from hiring her for a job) but she always knew she was different from the other people. She could fly(more like float), that was one thing what made people freak out (and made her an outcast because of that.), that, and the tail. Yes, you read right, she has a tail. She doesn't know why but she was born with it, from what she knows. Anyways, the only thing she has that is of any interesting is drawing, which is alot (that's what you get for having no one to talk to or nothing else to do besides chores -_-' ).

_'Good thing it's Friday_…'she thought as she grabbed her backpack and walked out. She lived on the forest, near Ginger Town where her school was placed. She still had to walk for a good while, but she didn't mind. She used the time she had walking to look at her surroundings. She often passed through a Game Center and often went to play video games and miss school. Her instincts told her that she should skip school today, but knew if she skipped school again, she could flunk and have her grandmother all over her to kill her. She preferred training then going to school, now there's something she always admired, the martial arts. She even was a junior martial arts when she was a kid. It was her grandmother who taught her how to fight, how to be tough and she admired her very much. She also found out that her grandmother had once participated on the Martial Arts Tournament when she herself was a kid! But returning to the present.

Furipa made her way to the crosswalk, in the town's center, waiting for the signal to say "walk". Finally, she got to school, but secretly wished to go back to the arcade store. She walked into the halls of her school and directed herself to her locker. She open and inside could be seen her books, her note books and pictures of her and her grandmother. She smiled and toke out her books for her first class, Art. Ah, Art… her favorite class. The class were she could be left alone and enjoy her doodling. She walked to her classroom when she heard a scream echoing through the halls. She blinked and looked at all the people running away past her. She blinked more as she ran the oposite direction and was then greated but a horrible sight.

Clothes were scattered around the hall, as if the people who were wearing them had simply disappeared. Furipa walked around as more piece's of clothes were laying around, as school bags and books were also on the floor. She then heard another blood curling scream just around the corner from her left, and she immediatly ran towards there. She gasped when she saw what seemed a 6 foot green grasshoper, sucking a girl from the inside out, with it's needle like tail.

The thing then turned towards her when it was finished "eating" the girl, and smiled wickedly (or what seemed to be a smile). "What do we have here? A curious little kitty cat who lost her way?" the thing said, what from what Furipa could calculate, the thing seemed male, but with a very raspy voice. She gulped and stepped back a little, just as the thing took a step foward towards her. "Do not worry, you will be apart of something better than your pittiful life, you will help me become perfection." He said as he walked faster to her, chuckling. Furipa was frozen in fear, but then growled. "Not in your lifetime buddy!" and then legged it, running as fast as she could.

The monster laughed out loud. "Oh, how I love it when they run..." and ran after her, imagining her screams as he absorved her and her energy. Furipa panted as she stopped to breathe and look for a way out. She could hear it's steps, coming closer and closer and closer. That's when she flew off her feet when a blast hit the wall beside her. She coughed and pushed the pieces of wall away from her and looked up, the monster walked towards her. "Is that all you're going to give me? And I thought you could be a little more fun"

"Y-You monster!" Furipa growled again, getting up. "So what else is new?" he asked, grinning. Furipa stepped back when she noticed a driking fountain next to her. She walked to it and grabbed the handle and turned the water on. "What is this? Is this your way of a final meal?" the monster joked. "No...I'm not thristy...but maybe you are!" she said, and with that she placed her finger over the water as it squirted into it's face, making him blind. "Argh! You pest!" he yelled as he cleaned his face while Furipa ran away again. Growling more, he ran after her. "I'm getting tired of games!"

Furipa ran more as she noticed a door and lapped inside. She was in the girl's bathroom and ran inside one of the stools and closed the door quickly and stepped over the toilet. With her heartbeat getting more and more fast, she kept quiet as she heard it's steps walking by the bathroom door and then stopping. She could feel her heart making a lump on her throath and stopped breathing. When she heard the footsteps again. Furipa sighed as she got off of the toilet and looked under the door. '_Doesn't seem that he's here..._' and quietly opened the door. She walked around the bathroom and looked at the door. '_I don't think he's that stupid enough to believe I'm not here..._' and with that she grabbed a compact that was laying around the bathroom and toke it to the door and looking at it, she turned blue as she saw the beast's shadow on the corner, probably waiting for her to come out.

What could she do?

Find out on the next chapter of Mine and Mine alone!

* * *

Hey guys, decided to do a little review of this story and I'll change a few things, hope the grammar is better ^^; and I will continue on the story okay? Please enjoy the changes!


	3. Chapter 2 Let the fight begin

Once again, thank you for the reviews and I hope to make this story better ^^ if you want or think anything could be changed or be more interesting for the story, please tell me ^^

* * *

**Mine and Mine alone**

**Chapter 2- Let the fight begin**

Furipa gulped as she watched the shadow flicks it's tail. What could she do? If she ran out, he would catch her, but if she stayed for too long he would eventually go in and look for her. "Nhh..." she said in between her teeth as she looked around the bathroom. Then a spark went through her head as she noticed a small window over one of the stalls. '_Maybe if I go through there, I can escape and go find help!_' she thought. Walking over the toilet, she reached up for the window and tried to opened it. '_Oh come on! Don't me jammed on me now!_' she groaned and finally opened it and squeezed herself. "Ngh?" She got stuck in the window because of her waist! Furipa frowned. '_Maybe I should cut on the sweets..._' But she finally got out and ran outside the school. '_Hehehe, idiot!_' she smirked as she looked behind. When she hit on something hard.

"Oof!" She yelled as she fell over and looking up. "W-What? B-But how?" The thing was right in front of her! "I'm getting tired of these games girl...Now come and be part of perfection." and with that he holded his tail up above her head and prepared to sink it into her. "Why are you doing this? I have nothing for you to gain in killing me!" Furipa yelled, with hopes he would change his mind. "My dear, you have what I call ki energy...strange...yours is pretty high for a regular human...But no matter, you'll end up inside and help me on my aid to perfection!" and just as he was about to plumdge it in, a voice was heard above them.

"Leave her alone!" someone shouted at the monster. "Ah… Piccolo, so nice to see you." now holding Furipa by the collar of her shirt, the monster looked directly at the other green man. "Let go of me!" Furipa shouted again, kicking and struggling to get free. The thing laughed at her futile attempts to escape. The green man, that the creature named Piccolo, looked at him with a murderer look.

"I won't let you kill another innocent life, not while I'm around!" the guy named Piccolo said. "I guess I have to kill you too, isn't it?" the monster said and smirked, and tossed Furipa aside, making her yelp in pain as she landed on the ground. "You can try." and Piccolo went into a fighting stance.

"Why do you even try, Piccolo? I am stronger than you and alll this for just one pathetic little girl. How can you sleep at night?" The monster said with amusement in his voice. "I don't need to answer you anything until you answer me first." the beast chuckled more. Furipa just stared at them. '_What is going on! Oh I just want to go home!_' Furipa tried to sneak away, but his tail made it impossible. "EEK!" she yelped when his tail stabbed the ground in front of her. "You aren't planning on leaving so soon, were you my dear?" Furipa gulped and turned blue in the face. "Hey, your fight is with me!" Piccolo shouted and powered up, making the bastard turn and stare in shock of the power coming from him.

Furipa watched in amazement and in shock. "W-Who are these people?" she yelled as she clinged to the ground, trying not to fly from the ground. Piccolo powered up some more and a flash of light blinded Furipa from what was hapenning. She didn't understand much of what they were saying at eachother, but all she could hear was: "I am the Namek, and as for you...You're history." and both just stared at eachother. "Hmhmhm...I'm impressed Namek, your power is astouding. I'm sure you will prove to be a most satisfying meal..." "Don't count on it." and then Piccolo blasted the bastard away. But to both Furipa and Piccolo's suprise, the monster got up as if nothing happened, and then tried to punch Piccolo when he tried to charge at him. Piccolo, with great speed, swifted aside and floated back to him and delivered a kick in the back, making him flying to his knees.

But quickly getting up, he swifted backwards when Piccolo tried to kick him again, but while he tried to flee, Piccolo kicked him again, sending high up towards the sky and back down, falling and yelling (you know that stupid yelling he did as he was falling comicly from the sky like a bug that was swapted aside XD). But when Piccolo thought he was gaining the upper hand, he simply stopped in mid air, an inch away from him and went back up, and they again procedded to stare at eachother, waiting for one of them to make the next move.

Furipa could only watch, and the two being tried to destroy one another. '_Wow...What agility and power! Wait a minute...How the hell do they shoot things from hands?_' she thought as she continued on watching, wondering who would win this brawl.

The monster looked down at Piccolo, then smirked and reached two fingers to his forehead. Piccolo's eyes went wide as he knew the words he was going to say. "Special Beam Cannon!" and shot towards Piccolo. Piccolo grunted and with quick thinking, punched the attack away to his side. Furipa's eyes shot wide and trembled as the building the blast hit turned into nothing but dust. While distracted, Piccolo got charged and tried to evade his attacks as quick as he could. He continued evading his attacks till Piccolo quicked him square in the jaw after he got distracted by his after image technique. The monster hit the ground, creating a large cloud of smoke, Piccolo landing in front of him, a few steps away after. He got up and both stared at eachother once again. Piccolo was the one who broke the silence. "I must admit, you're alot stronger than I gave you credit for, but don't let that go to your head." the monster chuckled. "You have yet to see my true strength. I was not able to gather enough energy in this city to reach my full power." Piccolo's eyes widen "Your full power?" the thing just smirked. "You monster! That's why you absorved all those innocent people!" he chuckled again "Yes. It's that living energy that gives me my power." Piccolo grunted in disgust. "Who are you! What kind of twisted mind would send you in the time machine? ANSWER ME!" The monster chuckled again, amused by his question. "I came here of my own accord. The time capsule was much too small for me to fit inside while in my present state. I was forced to regress into my larva form and enclosed myself within a egg. Pretty ingenious don't you think?"

Furipa gulped again. '_Now they're talking about time machines and eggs? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_!' she mentaly debated to herself. She knew she had to get some answers when this was all over. The beings stood in silence till the monster continued on talking. "Yes...you seem to know much Piccolo..." and with that he joined his hands together. "But there is still much for you to learn." Piccolo's face would turn blue if it could, as he was shocked of what the monster was about to do. "Ka...me...ha...me..." Piccolo just stared at him. "I-It can't be!" by then a large ball was forming in his hands. "N-No what's going on!" "HA!" the blast was going right towards Piccolo and then created a large cloud of smoke.

Piccolo barely survived as he instant transmited out of the cloud. But he was not out of the woods yet as the monster grappled him with both arms and legs and squeezed him tight. Piccolo couldn't get away as much as he tried. "I got you now..." he said at him and charged his tail right to the middle of his chest. But with a swift move, Piccolo managed to push himself sideways and was stabbed on the arm, making him yell out in pain. "Resistance is useless my friend. In no time at all your energy will be mine!" Piccolo yelled more he tried to get away from his grip but failing miserably.

Furipa stared in horror at them from below. '_I-I have to do something! B-But what?_' she thought. But was when she heard sounds of tanks coming through. She looked behind her and watched as several tanks came, probably to kill the monster. "N-No! Go back you'll be killed!" she yelled as the tanks passed by her, ignoring her, and one of the men yelling her to go somewhere safe. The monster chuckled as he sucked Piccolo's insides out as he in turn grunted in pain. Meanwhile, the tanks finally arrived, stopping in a resonable distance to fire at the thing. "There! That's him!" the man on the tank said as he looked through his binoculars and then grabbing his mike to talk loud enough for the monster to hear him. "You! We have you surrounded! Make no intent to resist! Surrender immediatly, I repeat, surrender immediatly! Or we will be required to use force!" the monster looked down at the man."What? Can't that fool see that I'm busy?" and with that, his eyes started glow and suddenly he shoot lazers at the tank, exploding it. Good thing the men got out before it did.

He chuckled. The man from the tank yelled out a 'fire' and the tanks began fireying at them, creating a large cloud of smoke. After they cessed, the cloud disparced and there was no one to be seen. Furipa blinked. It couldn't be possible for them to just disappear like that, after what she had witnessed them doing. She looked around and then up, gasping as they were right above her, right beside the tanks. The monster chuckled again and the tanks started fireying again, this time launching missils at him. He only used some kind of force that stopped the missils in mid air from working and dive right back to the ground, towards the tanks. Furipa yelped, getting up and running behind the rubble that was left from nearby buildings and hid behind them, hearing the missils hit the ground and exploding and screams of the men that were trying to flee for their lives. The monster looked pleased to getting rid of them.

"That takes care of that little nuisance. Now where were we?" he said as he continued on absorving the guy's arm, making him yell out in pain again. But gathering all that was left of his strenght and headbutted him, making him let go and cling to his face. Piccolo quickly flew down, the monster right on his tail. Both landed and started at eachother. Furipa slowly peaked out, catching a glimpse of the guy's arm, gasping. '_What the hell did he do to him? It looks like he sucked his arm out of his fluids!_' she thought and she continued on watching.

"Hmhmhm...You may have escaped for the moment, but I'm afraid that with only one arm you won't be able to hold me off for much longer..." the beast said. "Face it Piccolo, time's up." "Yes, you're right." Both Cell and Furipa looked at him in shock. '_What he's giving up? That's not right! He's just going to let him kill him!_' she thought. "It's clear I am no match for you. I can't fight without my arm, I have no choice but to surrender." The creature started laughing in victory. "So you finally realised the futility of your efforts?" he asked him. "But don't feel bad Piccolo. You'll be apart of something far, far greater than you can possibly realise." "What do you mean?" Piccolo asked him, holding his arm more. The monster smiled. "You will be absorved into...**Perfection**."

"Alright, but before I submit to you, I ask that you honor my final request. Tell me..Who are you? Why do you have Goku's energy in you? And Frieza's and Vegeta's?" he asked him. There was a long pause."...Very well. Since you're literaly dying to know, I suppose there is no harm in telling you." Piccolo stared at him, grunting because of the pain. "My name is Cell...I'm an android." Piccolo gasped. "You...You're an android?" Furipa gasped also. '_He's an android? But that doesn't exist!_' she thought.

"I'm the single greatest achievement of my creator, Doctor Gero." Piccolo grunted. "Has I should have known." Cell continued. "You see, in his efforts of creating a supreme fighting organism, Doctor Gero devised a means by which he could fuse the cells of the worlds greatest fighters into one, and cultivate that cell into a single invincible entity. Unfortunatly for the good Doctor however, soon he realised his project was was far too complex to be complete during his lifetime." Cell continued on explaining who were the cells the computer collected. "So tell me this." Piccolo interrupted. "How did Doctor Gero get the cells? I don't recall seeing him or anyone suspicious around." he said. Cell crossed his arms. "There is a simple explanation. By now you must have learned about Doctor Gero's tracking device." Piccolo grunted a 'huh' in disbalief. "The tracking device is very small. Insect like." Cell then pointed to his left. "Comprable to a commun house fly. There, do you see it? It's watching us at this very moment, waiting for the opportunaty to gather more cells." Piccolo looked up and gasped when he spotted the damn device. "Quite remarkable, don't you agree?" Cell taunted. Quickly, Piccolo raised his hand and blasted the tiny device into nothing. Cell laughed.

"Excelent work Piccolo. But once again, I'm afraid have only waisted your efforts. The computer already has all the cells he needs for my completion back at the lab." "You're wrong! We destroyed Doctor Gero's lab and all of his equipment!" Piccolo interrupted again. "Luckily, the computer was hid below a bunker under the laboratory." Piccolo grunted again, but calmed himself. "I see...It's not too late you know! The others are bound to find the computer and destroy it!" Cell came closer. "Don't be absurd. The computer will work undisturbed for the next 24 years, at which time, I'll be completed." Furipa couldn't believe what she was hearing. '_This guy is nuts! Completed?_'

"Now then, let's put an end to this chit-chat! I still need to find that blasted brat before she runs off." "Just one more question. Why are you here? Why did you come to this time?" "My, you are full of questions." Cell said. "Well I suppose I'll answer this last one, it's quite simple really. You see, I cannot realise my full power from the energy of humans alone. According to the computer, I'm looking for a very specific source of energy. More to the point, I require the energy of the androids 17 and 18." What?" "You see, the powers of Vegeta, Frieza, Goku and so many others have already been corporated into my being. But even these powers fail in comparison of the strenght of the androids. It is this strenght that I must possess for myself." Piccolo grinded his teeth. "Unfortunatly, in the time which I came, androids 17 and 18 no longer existed. They have been somehow destroyed by Trunks, and along with them my hopes of ever reaching my perfect stage."

"Luckily however, I discovered that Trunks had a time capsule I decided to borrow to myself." Piccolo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I dispatched of young Trunks easily enough, but using the time machine itself proved to be much more interesting challenge, as I made in order to fit inside the capsule, I was forced to regress to my larval stage. That being acomplished, I activated the machine, instantly boared into another time and place. A time which I hope I could find android 17 and 18 alive and well." "Understandingly, I could not continue my search still in my larval form. I had to wait till I regained my fighting shape and so I buried under the ground where for the last 4 years I have been laying in wait. Just waiting, gathering my strenght, growing to the superior being you see before you today!"

"But why did you choose this particular time?" Piccolo asked once again. "I didn't. The coordinates were pre-set by Trunks. I merely pushed a button and the machine went where it was programmed to go." _'Now it's becoming more clear..Trunks had set the coordinates to the present in order to tell us that he had destroyed the androids in the future. But instead, this creep highjacked it._' Piccolo thought. "The computer told me one more thing. Once I absorved the other androids, I would be the most powerful of all beings who has ever lived." Cell said, holding out his arms and closing his fists in triumph. "But why for? You are already the strongest creature alive in your time!" Piccolo stated. "This is true. But my design was meant to include the powers of the androids 17 and 18. Without them, I can never be complete! I have to seek them out to be what I was created to do!" Cell then smirked. "It may also be the blood of Vegeta and Frieza coursing throught my veins which fuels my desire for more power." Piccolo looked away for a second. "I see..." "Now...Are we done talking?" "Yes, I'm ready." Piccolo looked back at Cell, a smug smile on his face. "You've said more than enough." And with that said, he ripped off his own arm.

Furipa gasped in horror, as Cell yelled in disbelief. Piccolo yelled and the suddenly, another arm appeared. "I just needed a little time..." he said to Cell. "You tricked me!" Cell said in disbelief. "I should have known you were up to something." "I will never allow you to be completed. You're going down Cell, I intend to put an end to your diabolical shemes once and for all!" Cell growled and went into a fighting stance, when he heard the voices of Krillin and Trunks, who probably came to help Piccolo out. "Seems our little spat will be setted for another day...God bye Piccolo." Cell said has he then looked over to Furipa's direction. "I'll catch you sooner or later my dear..." and with that, he shoot towards the sky, leaving them alone, as Trunks and Krillin arrived.

"Who was that Piccolo! He had a powerful energy!" Krillin asked. "I'll tell you, but first..." he looked over to the girl, who yelped and hid behid the rubble. "You can come out now, he's not here anymore. And we're not going to hurt you." Slowly, the girl peaked again, and walked out, and towards them. "Hum...thanks...I guess..." She said. "Next time, try not to be so stupid in going to see what is going on." Piccolo said, looking down at her, making her feel small. Furipa frowned. " Hey bub, just because you savd my life, doesn't mean you can just boss me around!" she yelled at him. "Hum, Piccolo. Who's this?" The purple haired boy asked. "Just a nuisance I had to save from that creeps hands." Furipa reached her limit. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A NUISANCE YOU GIANT PICKLE?" she yelled at him, making all of them back away slightly, but Krilin more. But they got even more shocked when something brown unveiled itself from her waist and started to flick maddly.

"S-She's!" Krillin started. "Impossible!" Piccolo continued. "Is...Is that a tail?" The young fellow finished. "Huh? this?" Furipa asked as she grabbed her tail. "I have this since birth. Why are you all of the sudden so interessed in it? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You're green." She said to the tallest one. Piccolo coughed and tried to calm himself from killing in that spot. "You have to come with us!" the bald man said. "Huh? Look buddie, I don't know you, much less going with you guys, after what I just saw today. After all of this, a cup of tea and my bed sound nice. Nice meeting you all." turning around, she waved at them, and made her way to going home. But she then yelped as someone grabbed her from behind. "Sorry, we don't have time for that." Piccolo said as he put her under his arm and flew off, Krillin and Trunks right behind. "HEY! LET ME GO! I SAID LET ME GO!" Furipa shouted, kicking her hands and feet in a attempt to making him let her go. Piccolo sighed. '_This is going to be a loooooong day..._'

* * *

So what do you guys think? Do you like it? R&R please if you do or Cell will be all over me! DDX


	4. Chapter 3 Cell attacks again

Hey guys! I'm back with this chappie done so you guys can enjoy! When you are done please R&R!

* * *

**Mine and Mine alone**

**Chapter 3- Cell attacks again**

Piccolo and the others landed on the lookout and placed the angry girl back on her feet."Why the hell have you brought me here! I want to leave!" Piccolo just stared at her and stepped aside. "Go on then, but it's not going to be a pleasant way down..." Furipa huffed and walked past him towards the edge of the lookout and then yelped when she realized that he was not joking. "I think...I changed my mind..." She said as she back away from the edge and back to them. The green man, Piccolo walked over to a black man with a turbant and asked then: "Where's Tien?" "Oh, Mister Popo believes Tien will arrive soon." the man said. "Mister Popo?" Furipa asked out loud. "He's the one who takes care of this place." The small bald man answered. "Hum...I didn't quite catch your name." The man blushed and laughed, rubbing his head. "Ah sorry, my name's Krillin and he's Trunks." he then pointed to the other man. "Hum hi..." was all Trunks said as he blushed slightly. "I guess you two deserve to know my name also...The name's Furipa." she said, smiling.

"What happened down there?" a black haired man shouted as he walked towards him. "I'll explain but let's wait for Tien to show up. Meanwhile, I found this." Piccolo then pushed the girl to the man. "She's a saiyan, just like you." Vegeta looked at the girl. "No saiyan woman would possess violet eyes! You're waisting my time namek!" As he was about to push the girl aside, Piccolo stopped him. "Oh you think so? Then what about this?" he turned her around, and showed him her tail, which was flicking. Vegeta yelled and stepped back a bit. "B-But that's impossible! Only me and Kakarott survived, how did she end up here?" "Look, I don't know what's going on, but I was already born with this. Could someone just please explain to me what the HECK is going on instead of making more questions?" Furipa intervined. "Humph..." Vegeta said. "I still don't trust you. Show me your power." Furipa just stared at him. "W-what?" she asked, sweatdropping. "I said show me your powers, what can you do?" the man said. "Vegeta calm down, you're just making her even more confused..." Krillin said, in hopes.

Vegeta grunted and walked away. "You guys explain it to her, I don't have to do anything." everyone stared at him then at eachother. "I guess this leaves me to do so..." Piccolo said, sighing. "There's a race called Saiyans and they lived in a planet much similar to ours. The planet was destroyed later on by a creature named Frieza and it's only survivors were Goku and Vegeta over there. Well, obviously not anymore." Piccolo finished. "So...I'm an alien...?" Furipa asked, much more in tune of what is about her. "Yes, like I am." Piccolo said. "I see...so I get to do the things you did with Cell right?" "If you train yes...What can you do?" Furipa looked to her side."Huh...All I can do is fly...and it's not even much." "Well, maybe Piccolo can train you." Krillin said with a smile. "What?" Piccolo yelled back at Krillin, making him cringe. "O-Of course if he wants to!"

Furipa blinked. "Hum...it's fine, I don't think that will be necessary..." she said. "The more people we have to defeat Cell, the better." Krillin said. "Yeah...whatever..." Vegeta came back, once he felt Tien's ki coming. Tien landed down, a boy beside him. "What happened?" He asked Piccolo. "Okay, now that you're here."

Piccolo explained to everyone what had happened between him and Cell. The men looked at him in disbelief as they heard what Cell had in store for the androids. Furipa just sat somewhere near the flower beds and sighed. This day turned out to be a little bit too much for her. All she wanted was to go back home. The Mister Popo guy came over to her. "Mister Popo asks if you are one of Goku's friends." he asked with a smile. "Hum, actually I don't know him yet." she said as she sweatdropped more. "Ohh" he said as he walked away, finishing watering the pretty flowers. Once they were done talking, the Piccolo guy walked back to her. "They have asked me to train you...Unless you do not want my help." "Look, I apreciate the concern but I really need to get back to my grandma, she's sick and she can't be out on her own." Furipa said as she got up. "Alright. You made your choice..." he said as he picked her up and walked off the lookout and placing her on the ground once they reached it. "Thank you for everything I suppose." Furipa thanked the man. Piccolo nodded. "If you are in any sort of trouble, don't hesitate in coming here." and turning around, his cape flowing as he did, and flew back up to the lookout.

Furipa sighed. '_Suppose I'll have to walk home._' she thought to herself as she started walking. After a few hours of walking, she arrived at Nicki Town. "Well, now that I'm here, maybe I can pick up some groceries and meds for grandma." Furipa thought as she walked into town, stopping into the first store she could find. So far she had some 20 zenis so she bought some fruit and meat, and walked to the nearest pharmacy and bought the meds she needed. Holding onto the bag still had on herself, she placed the stuff in and made her way back to her way.

She stopped when she heard a scream from behind her, then the sound of running away. '_Oh god not again!_' she thought as she quickly tried to find somewhere to hide. Spotting an alley, she ran to it and tried to remained in silence. While she watched the people run away, and the screams of pain, she heard another noise right beside her. Looking to her left, she saw something furry coming out from under some cardboard boxes. When she finally cleared out what it was, to her surprise, it was a puppy. It looked dirty, probably from living in the streets, and looked like it didn't eat much. It came over to her, sniffing the bag, looking for food. She looked at it, picked it up and holded in her lap. While petting him, she looked out behind the wall, watching the creature everyone was running from, Cell, finishing off his victim. '_I have the worst luck ever!_' Furipa thought to herself. She had to find someway to distract him to make her escape. She looked around in the alley for anything but found nothing useful to use.

"Maybe if I throw something..." grabbing a rock she found, she then threw it as hard as she could to the other side, away from where she was. Grabbing her stuff and the poor puppy, she hid herself behind some trashcans and waited. Cell, now finishing up absorving the poor soul he caught, heard a noise behind him. "Mhmm...another meal is nearby." he said as he toke out his tail from the clothes and went to investigate. Furipa's heart was beating harder and harder as she heard his steps coming closer by the alley. She freaked out when she heard him stopping. '_Is...is he...still there?_' she thought. If she went to look, she could risk being caught. Then the puppy, out of hunger, whimpered in demand for food. Furipa turned blue as she heard the steps again, only to what seemed to be entering the alley.

'_Crapbaskets!_' she thought, beams of sweat trickling down her face. She prayed something or someone to help her now, but suddenly, a small mouse came out from the boxes and ran quickly past the trashcans and Cell. "It's only a mouse..." she heard Cell say, and what seemed to be him walking away. Furipa sighed in relief when he was gone. '_Now __it's my chance to leave!_' she smiled and looked at the pup. "Don't worry, you're coming with me. I'm not leaving you here with him." putting him inside her shirt, she quickly ran out, not before she was sure she was out of the woods.

After a good while, she finally left the town. She sighed as she made her way back home, making plans to leave and go far away as possible from Cell's reign of terror. Looking down at the pup, she smiled as she noticed he had fallen asleep. "Aww..." she said. But her mood would not last soon as she heard a twig snap. Stopping, she waited for any kind of movement to go on again, alerting her that someone or something was stalking her. She looked around, looking between the bushes. Furipa then quickly dodged the seringe like tail that was aimed at her head by jumping aside, falling down on the ground and looking back at the creature who the tail belonged to.

"Wow, I'm impressed you could have seen me coming like that." Cell said as he stepped outside from the bushes. Furipa growled. "Haven't you had enough? You already killed two cities in **one day**, what more do you want?" Cell chuckled. "My dear, my hunger for power will never stop until I merge myself with two other beings to make me complete. By then, my power will be ultimate and I will be perfect." "Stop calling me that, I have a name you know." Furipa shouted at him, getting up from the floor. "And why should I care to know the name of my meal?" Cell said as he started approching her. "Well, I know yours, it's only fair you know mine as well. It's polite enough." She said, stepping back a little. Cell stopped and thought for a moment. "Alright then. What is your name girl?" Furipa sighed a bit. "You can call me Furipa. Can't say it's nice to meet you at all." Cell chuckled again. "Now that our introductions are finished, may I continue?" and then he resumed walking towards her, pulling his tail back away up high, flicking with excitement as he was about to kill another victim.

"If you dare as much coming closer, I'll hurt you!" Furipa yelled as she backed away more, hiting her back on an old oak tree. Cell smirked. "Piccolo is no longer here to help you out my dear...Your energy will be mine!" Furipa gulped. "No!" dodging his tail again, she ran as fast as she could, holding the poor pup still inside her shirt and the bag, hoping she could lose him in the forest. Cell growled and went after her. This girl was quite getting on his nerves. He stopped when he sensed some high energy by. '_That must be the androids!_' He thought. Looking at the girl, who was still running away, Cell huffed. He hated loosing meals, but the androids were near by and he could not waist his time on some stupid little girl. So he then decided to leave her alone, for now, and ran towards the energy spike.

Panting and exhausted from running, Furipa stopped and sat next to a tree. '_It seems I lost him...Either that or he lost interest in me..._' she thought as she looked at the pup, who went up from inside her shirt to lick her face. "H-Hey!" she said as she giggled a bit from his wet kisses and petted him more. "Well, I might as well keep on going, if I'm ever going to get back home..." she said as she got up again and tried to find her way through the woods, to go home.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Good or bad? Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 4 Tugs

Here's the 4 chapter, hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Mine and Mine alone**

**Chapter 4- Tugs**

Furipa sighed. She was getting tired from walking, and finding her house wasn't getting anymore easy. She looked at her watch. "It's almost noon..." she said as she looked down at the pup. He was still asleep inside her shirt. She smiled. What a cutie he was. Now looking back up, she saw a great spot to rest and probably eat something. Sitting down next to a tree, she opened the bag and toke out an apple and started eating it. "It shouldn't be anymore farther..." she said outloud as the pup slowly opened his eyes as he smelled the apple. Furipa looked down and smiled. "You want some too?" she asked as the puppy started barking and wagged his tail happily at the sound of food being mentioned.

Furipa reached into the bag and toke out a bag of cookies and toke out some and put them on the ground. The puppy leaped from her shirt, and started eating them. Furipa giggled at how adorable he was. After he was finished, he walked over to her and started licking her face franticly as if he was saying thank you. Furipa laughed as she hugged him gently. "You're an electric one aren't you? How about I name you Sparky?" the puppy barked again and wagged his tail more, and Furipa toke that as a yes. After eating her apple, she picked the puppy up again and went back to walking her way home.

After what seemed a long time, she finally reached her home. "Yes!" she said as she ran to it and opened the door. "Grandma? Are you here?" she shouted inside, looking around for her. "Grandma?" she called again, looking inside the old woman's room, spotting her on the bed, probably asleep. "Grandma, wake up, we need to go." she said as she shaked her up. The woman did not move so she shaked her again. "G-Grandma?" she asked as she shaked her even more. Getting no response again, she reached her head to the woman's chest in order to hear her breathing or her heartbeat.

"AHH!" the woman shouted as she opened her eyes, making the girl jump back in fright. "AHHH KAMI! WHAT THE HELL!" Furipa shouted as she fell backwards, the woman laughing her ass off as she got upstraight. "Gets you everytime." the woman said as Furipa frowned. "Here I am, trying to save our asses and you pull a prank on me!" the woman just laughed again. "Oh pishpush. What is the matter with you? You usually have a sense of humor." the woman asked as Furipa started telling her what had happened. The woman then looked at her with a serious face. "So what do you want to do?" "Maybe we can leave here and go to a nearby city, like East City. He hasn't attacked there yet." Furipa said as she got up. The woman sighs then blinked. "What is that thing inside your shirt?" she asked as she pointed at the girl's shirt. "Oh, I named him Sparky. He's a puppy I managed to save in Nicky Town." Furipa said as she toke Sparky out and smiled. The puppy looked at the old lady and barked, wagging his tail. "Sparky you say...He's quite a cutie." the old woman said as she petted his head gently, getting her hand licked in response.

"Well, I better start getting everything ready..." Furipa said as she walked away and started to get things packed, to not have anything jump out of place. Once she had everything packed, she got her grandmother and puppy out of the house and clicked on a button on the side of it. In a instant, the house puffed itself in a capsule. Furipa picked it up and put it in her capsule pouch and grabbed a bagpack that was next to the old woman. "Let's go?" she asked and the old woman nodded. And soon parted, in the direction of East City.

* * *

Piccolo and Tien were franticly looking around for Cell, to stop him from creating more problems and from killing or finding the androids. While that, Trunks and Krillin went to destroy the Present Doctor Gero's lab and kill the present Cell with it. What they didn't count was that Cell had other plans, and he was very determained to get his hands on the androids, by all means possible.

* * *

The people of Nikki town were relaxing over some fresh juice on a very warm day. But they soon were going to found out the terrible truth of what awaited them. Meanwhile with Tien and Piccolo, Tien being the first one to sense Cell's energy, went immediatly to where the spike of energy was felt. They arrived at Nikki town, only to find it a desert, the streets covered in clothes of may people.

"Look at this place, what a disaster!" Tien said, looking around. "How could he do this all by himself? I don't believe it!" Piccolo looked around and growled. "Darn, Cell! We're too late, he moves too fast!" "He knew we were coming!" (AN: that's what she said ewe, sorry ^^; let's continue!) "Of course, he could sense us!" Tien confirmed. "That's just great! Now we have to hide our energy but we can't, if it means we have to be more fast to catch him."

While Tien and Piccolo looked for Cell, he was very close, looking down at them, from a tall building, hiding. He chuckled. "Good, good, let the silly fools continue looking for me while I enjoy another meal." and scattered off, leaving Piccolo and Tien to leave a look elsewhere.

* * *

Furipa sighed as she walked ahead of the old woman and the pup. She looked around her. Everything looked the same, the trees looked the same. She sighed again, this time of boredom. But she then stopped, once she heard a bush move. She stopped, making the woman and the pup look at her. "I thought I heard something." now making the pup and the old woman look around.

Out of the blue, two buffed men came out. Furipa blinked and stepped infront of the woman and the pup. "Who are you guys?" Furipa yelled at them. One of them grinned and laughed. He was covered in tattoos and had his hair cut in spikes. The other was more buffed and bigger, also covered in tattoos, but he was wearing a vest. They were your typical tugs. "Hey Sporc, what do we got here? A brat, a old croack and a mutt? What should we do to them?" The bigger one asked. "I know, let's empty their pockets and then kill them! Hey Boss, the girl isn't half bad, can I keep her?" The smaller asked. The bigger one that was called "Boss" chuckled. "I guess so..." Furipa had enough. "Listen here you bunch of low life idiots. Let us pass or else!" she yelled back at them, but their reaction was to laugh at her. "And what are you going to do little brat?" Furipa growled and charged at them, punching them down. The guys blinked in surprise as they holded their faces.

"What the hell what that?" they asked in union. Furipa went into her stance and waited for them to get up. The bigger one growled and got up first. "Grr get her!" he ordered the other one. He nodded and got up and charged at her, getting out a pocket knife he had hidden inside his front pocket. Furipa swiftly moved aside when he was about to stab her and she kicked him in the back, making him fly towards the trees. The bigger one looked dumbfounded as a girl could do that, much less to a bigger guy than her. He growled and charged at her too, his heavy steps echoing through the trees. He pulled his hands upwards together, in a atempt to strike her down, but Furipa was quicker and punched him square in the jaw. Falling down, the man started to see stars and then entered into inconsciousness. Hearing a ruffle behind her, Furipa looked behind and saw the other guy, coming out of the trees.

Looking down at his boss, he gulped. "I-I huhh...I'm leaving!" he said before running away, but ended up hitting a tree, going unconscious too. Furipa smiled in victory and looked back at her grandma. "I guess those lessons really went into a good use." the old woman said, smiling. They then started walking, nearing their destination.

* * *

After saving a girl and her brother, Krillin met with Piccolo and Tien, just as Cell had disappeared. While that, Trunks wondered about Cell and how the timeline they were in was so different from his and Cell's timeline.

'_I just don't understand it_._ Even Cell knew it, the timeline in this world is playing very differently from the one we knew in the future_. _Nothing is happening as I aspected it too, and I can't figure out what_ _it was that threw things so far off course_.' as he continued thinking, he flew off to meet with the others.

* * *

So what do you think guys? Did I do well? R&R please!


	6. Chapter 5 We meet again, green man

Hey guys, a new and improved chapter! Hope you guys like it and please give me some reviews if you like!

Enjoy it! This chapter will be dedicated for anyone who preffers to see my character with Trunks. Almost in the end of the story there be some options for you to choose ^^.

On with the Story!

* * *

Furipa and her family arrived at East City in less than a hour. While looking for a good place to shop, Furipa wondered about the people she recently met. The tall green one, what did they call him? Piccaru? Piccolus? Piccolo? Yep, that's it. He was kind of a hot-headed person, maybe that's why he was so green. But she had to admit he had some pretty good skills. The bald man named Krillin seemed cool, and very friendly. The purple haired guy, Trunks...well...what could she say? He was very handsome and looked like he worked alot. Furipa blushed as she remembered his features. Furipa then snapped and blushed in embarassment. How could she like him? She barely knew him, and this is not definatly the time to think about boys.

Entering a shop, Furipa went to buy a few more food and food for the pup, whie the old woman waited outside with the pup. Furipa spent all of the money she had, walking out with a frown.

"What is it my dear?" the old woman asked concerned. "We have no more money. I'll have to go look for a job..." Furipa said as she placed the bag just by her feet. "Well, that will certainly be a hard thing in this city..." the old woman said as she looked around. Furipa sighed. "I just want to go home, drink a hot cup of tea and have my nap." Furipa said as she picked up the bag and started walking, the old woman and the pup following close by.

* * *

Trunks came back to the look out and looked around for the rest of the gang. Finding no one, he walked up to Mister Popo and asked: "Were is everyone?" Mister Popo looked up and him. "Mister Popo saw Piccolo-sama and Tien walking out a few hours ago...still haven't seen them." "Okay then, have you had any news about Goku-san?" Trunks asked. "Sorry, Mister Popo has not hear anything new." Mister Popo said and went back to watering the flower beds. Trunks sighed. Not even his father was around. What was he supposed to do? His thoughts went back to the accuring events that went so far. Goku's illness, the android's awaking, Cell's appearence, Piccolo saving the girl...Trunks blushed. He never thought someone from his race was still alive, much less a girl. But she certainly wasn't in his timeline, he presumed that she was killed by the androids too. He sighed. Like he had any time to think about girls. Even thought she had been the only one he had ever talked to besides his mother. Trunks sighed again, putting his head in between his hands. Perhaps...once everything was over...maybe he could ask her if she would like to spend time with him. Trunks blinked, what was he thinking! He shoke his head and sighed more. He really needed to relax.

He shot his head up when he sensed the others finally coming back. After they landed, Trunks walked over to them and asked how it went with Cell's hunt. Piccolo and Tien both affirmed that they almost had him time after time again, but he always managed to flee before they could confront him. Trunks sighed and looked around. He noticed that the girl was not there. "Hey...Piccolo-san...where's the...huh...the girl?" He blushed a bit. Why did he asked that? "She insisted that I took her back to her home...Tch...She was such a brat." Trunks sweatdropped a little. "But...We need all the help we can get...Maybe you can pursue her to come back and help us?" Trunks advised. Piccolo sighed irritatedly. "Fine...But it better not be me to teach her...I had my handfull with Gohan." and he then walked out, jumping off the edge of the lookout, following the girls energy. Trunks sighed. "I see what you did there Trunks..." Krillin said, giggling to himself. Trunks blushed more. "W-What do you mean?" "I think it's more than obvious that you like her. If all goes well, maybe you can teach her how to fight!" Krillin said, giggling some more and walked away quickly. Trunks blinked, blushing like a idiot, and walked away also, praying that no one asked why he was so red.

* * *

While Piccolo went to find the girl, and Trunks as back in the lookout, Cell walked to the next nearest city, walking on a desert road. Hearing the sound of a car behind him, he looked back, and saw a big bus, which was filled with what seemed to be a football team. Cell smirked. This was too easy. The bus almost hit him as it stopped by an inch. The doors of the bus opened and 3 buffed men came out. "Hey, you almost made us have an accident! You're going to pay for that!" the bald one said as he cracked his knuckles, his other team mates follwoing behind him, cracking their knuckles also. One of them stepped over to Cell and attempted to strike him, but Cell merily went aside and stabbed him on the back. While the others cowarded in fear, Cell absorved the man completly and smirked. "One down...10 to go..." as he finished, he toke he tail back and walked to the rest of the team. They yelled in horror as Cell toke them down, one by one, till the last one who remained was the driver. And not even he was spared. Cell looked back at the destruction he left behind. "Ahh...I'm so close to perfection I can almost taste it...Android 17 and 18...you better be careful..." And with that said, he continued on.

* * *

Furipa sighed, exhausted as she finished installing their home back. Walking inside for a quick fresh beverement, the dog barked. "Hum? What is it boy?" she asked as she watched the dog bark more at the door. Looking at it, she gasped a bit when she saw Piccolo standing at the doorway. "What are you doing here?" she asked "I think I told you I wanted nothing more with you guys!" Piccolo rolled his eyes and came in, ignoring the fact that she didn't even gave him permission to come in. "The others made me come here. They think you can help us..." the green man said. Furipa gave a 'humph' and looked away. "What can a annoying little girl like me can do to help you guys?" "That's the part where I come in." Piccolo answered, smirking. "Oh really? And how exactly are you going to do?" Furipa asked, curious.

"Well, they insisted on me to help you by trainning you." "You're not serious, right?" "Oh but I am...I can take you back to the look out to confirm it even." Piccolo said, walking out, not even expecting her answer again. Furipa grunted and followed him, stoping stopping on the door way. "Grandma, I'm going out, I'll be back okay?" Furipa yelled "Okay deary, just don't come to late!" Furipa smiled and answered back a 'yes' and walked out, and looked at Piccolo. "Okay, lead the way." Piccolo nodded and floated up, while Furipa pulled out her capsule pack, taking one out and threw it on the ground, making a puff sound. When the smoke cleared up, a air bike was standing in front of her. Getting on it, she flew after him. '_God, why do I get myself in these situations...?_' she asked herself, sweatdropping a little.

Soon they arrived back at the lookout and landed near Krillin and Trunks again. This time another man was by them, a three eyed man. "I'm Tienshinhan." he introduced himself. "Charmed." Furipa answered, and looked at Piccolo. "So, who is the wise guy who said I could help?" Piccolo smirked and looked at Trunks. "He did." Trunks gulped and looked at her. "I-I just suggested that maybe you could help us stop Cell...We need all the help we can get." Furipa huffed. "And what can I do? I can't even fly!" "We can help you achieve that!" Trunks said "Look...I know you hate Cell just as we do...Please...I know you can help us..." Furipa looked at the man and looked away, thinking about what he said. For a moment of silence, she looked back at him. "Fine...But only in one condittion..." "And what would that be?" Piccolo asked. "I want you to train me." she said as she pointed at Trunks.

Trunks cheeks got red and redder by the minute. "W-What? But why me?" he yelled. Krillin just laughed at his nervousness. "Because I don't trust him." she said as she pointed at Piccolo. Piccolo sweatdropped. "Fine by me, I have Cell to track, I can't busy myself by teaching the likes of you." turning around, he flew out of the lookout, shouting at Tien to come with him.

"Argh that little! Why I outta!" Furipa yelled back, her hands turning into fists, just wanting for him to come back so she could hit him in the face. "C-Calm down, he's like that to everyone." Krillin reassured, sweatdropping. "Grrr..." Furipa growled as she sighed to calm herself. "Trunks, use the Hyper Time Chamber, that way you'll only be there minutes." Krillin said as he floated up. "I'm going to help them, see you guys later!" and shoot throught the sky after the two. Furipa and Trunks kept watching him until he was out of sight and then looked at eachother. Their faces were tinted with red as they looked away. "Hum...what's a Hyper Time Chamber?" Furipa asked, trying to make the whole situation less awkward. "O-Oh huhh, let me show you..." and with that he toke her inside.

* * *

So guys, what do you think? Keep on tune for more! R&R people!


	7. Chapter 6 Hyperbolic Time chamber

Mine and mine alone chapter 6

Hey guys, new and improved chapter :3 hope you guys like it and please review!

* * *

Chapter 6- The Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Trunks brought Furipa inside the lookout and stopped at a large door. "Here it is." he said. "This is it? It just look like a regular entrance like the rest!" Furipa said, putting her hands on her waist. "N-No, it's what's inside that's the Hyperbolic chamber." he said, opening the door. Furipa peeked inside, gasping a bit.

"It's so big!" she said, walking into the vast nothing that was the chamber. "So what do you do here?" Furipa asked, looking at him, waiting for a answer. "Well, it's like this...In here you can train for atleast 1 day, and that's equivalient to one year inside here." Furipa blinked. "What? How's that possible?" Furipa asked, her jaw hitting the floor in disbelief. "The chamber represents a separate dimension from Earth. And because of that, the chamber was no definate boundaries. And you only know a day as passed when you look at the hourglasses up there. They depict the hours outside the chamber." Furipa looked up and watched the hourglasses, then went back at him. "So hum...Do you...want to train?" Trunks asked, a tiny blush creeping over his cheeks.

Furipa snorted and turned her back to him. "I'll only train with you on one condition." Trunks blinked. "...And what is it?" "If I win...you and your friends will leave me the heck alone. If you win...I'll join...Is that okay?" Trunks blushes a bit more, but nodded. "Fine...Now show me how this chamber works." Trunks nodded again. "When we step onto the trainning area, you feel the Earth's gravity ten times over. And as you train, the air gets denser and the temperature changes, the deeper you go into the trainning area." Furipa nodded and walked over to the edge of the entrance. "W-wait let me go first so I can help you get used to the-" Furipa interrupted him by giving me a glare.

"How I know you're not lying? I'll only believe it when I feel or see for myself." Furipa said and took a step onto the trainning area. She immediatly yelped when she felt the force of the gravity pushing her down to the floor, hard. She grunted in pain and tried to get up, Trunks immediatly rushing to her side, and pulled her up gently. "I told you..." Trunks said, but she pushed him away, and once again fell back to the floor. "Please just-" "No. I'll get used to it. I'm fine." She said and slowly got up, the gravity pushing her more and more as she struggled against it.

"Miss..." Furipa blushed. "I'm no miss. Call me Furipa. Serioulsy. I hate it when people call me miss." Struggling, she standed upstraight and sighed. "I think I'm okay for now..." Trunks nodded. "Shall we start then?" he asked, taking off his jacket.

Furipa's jaw just dropped a bit as she looked at his muscles. She blushed deeply and looked away from him. Trunks blinked. "What's wrong?" Furipa blushed and growled a bit. "I-If you think you can trick me you're very wrong!" Trunks blinked more. "W-What? What do you mean?" he asked her, blushing. Furipa growled more and suddendly throwed a punch at him.

Yelping, he quickly moved away from her fist. Furipa continued to throw him punch after punch, Trunks evading her every move. Getting frustrated, she gave him a kick in the head, and again, he avoided it. "Grrrr!" and again, gave another kick aimed to to his head. Again, he easily avoided it. "Hum, I hope I'm not going to hard on you." Trunks apologised. "YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING!" she yelled, frustrated. "Well then...I guess it's my turn." he said and gave her a punch on the gut, making her fly through the vast white, and falling to the ground. Trunks ran up to her. "Y-You okay?" he asked, afraid he had hurt her baddly. Furipa groaned, stars and planets going around and around her eyes. Trunks gulped and went to offer his hand to pull her back up, when suddeny she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her, kicked him on the guts and send him flying over her, hitting to floor hard.

"Ha! I was suprised you actually falled for that!" she joked, getting up, rubbing her stomatch a bit. Trunks groaned and got up, and charged at her, making her yelp, trying her best to defend herself from his attacks. After getting hit twice with force, he knocked her down, then flying up and charging a last. "W-What the!" Furipa yelled as he throwed it at her, forcing her to defend herself, and while being distracted, he came from behind, and elbowed her on her back. Furipa yelled in pain, hitting the floor. Furipa panted, and tried to get up, but failed. Trunks came behind her.

"I won. Now will you help us?" he asked her, Furipa looked at him, and sighed. "Fine..." Trunks smiled and gave her his hand, she taking it slowly, and he pulled her up. Reaching to his pocket, he toke out a bean and gave it to her. "Why are you giving me this?" "This is a senzu bean, it heals you." Furipa nodded and slowly ate it, then gasping when she felt her energy coming back to her. Trunks smiled again. "Come, let's leave to see if the others are back." Furipa blinked. "B-but we've only been here minutes!" she said. "Remember I told you time is different here? Minutes only went by here, but atleast 6 hours went by outside. " Furipa gulped and nodded, following him back out.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pink van drove through the forest, three passangers inside. "Tell me again, why are we off the road?" A blong girl asked to the boy who was driving. "Come on! Where's your sense of adventure 18?" he asked her, never taking his eyes off the road. After hitting a few rocks, making the van jump around, the girl turned around, annoyed and asked the other man. "16, are we getting close to Goku's house?" "Yes. Not far now." he answered in a robotic sounded voice, arms over his chest and eyes closed.

The girl kept staring at him. "Well, you look like you're enjoying this too." she said then looking at the boy again. "Really, the two of you are hopeless." She said, smirking and pushed her upper body off the window, opening her hand and blasting in front of her. Satisfied with her handy work, she shouted. "See? That's more like it!" and came back inside the van. "Well done. Once again you ruinned any possibility of us having fun." said the boy, annoyed. "Oh stop complaining 17, fun or no fun, we'll get to Goku's house must faster this way." the girl interrupted him, smirking.

They still had a long way to reach to Goku's house, but certainly this would make it easier.

* * *

Trunks and Furipa came out and noticed Piccolo, Tien and Krillin we're back. "Hey guys! How did it go?" Krillin asked, smilling. "Well..." Trunks started, but Furipa interrupted. "You were just lucky. Someday I'll ask for a rematch." Krillin blinked, confused. "Hum...can you continue?" he asked and Trunks nodded. "She'll join." must to Furipa's stubborness, she agreeded that if she lost she would join, not that she thought she was of any use.

"That's great!" Krillin shouted back "Now you can help us stop Cell! Welcome to the group!" he said, slapping her lightly on the back. Furipa blushed and sighed. "I still can't see why you guys went through all the trouble just to make me join your silly little group." "Neither have I." Piccolo suddenly said, making Furipa growl, remembering what he had said about her before. "Well, listen here buddy!" Furipa yelled and walked past Tien, towards Piccolo, who had his arms crossed over his chest. She poked him with her finger angerly, saying "I may not be as strong as you but that does not give you the right to boss or belittle me like this!" Piccolo blinked in surprise, as did the others.

"Woah...She's kinda of agressive, ain't she?" Krillin asked, sweatdropping. Trunks blushed slightly, nodding slowly. "So you either help me out or don't say any at all, got it?" Furipa yelled and finally stepped back away from him, huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest, and walked away from them.

They all looked at her, then turn their eyes at Piccolo, he looked speechless. "Ha! This is the first time I see someone shutting Piccolo's mouth like that!" Krillin said, giggling a bit. Tien laughed a bit, looking back at Furipa. Piccolo blushed slightly, and growled.

"You guys are loving this, aren't you?" Krillin stopped laughing, turning blue a bit. "My thoughts exactly." he said and walked over to Furipa. "Came to harass me more?" She asked, back still turned to him. "I'll train you." "What!" they all said, looking at him. "Why the sudden change?" Krillin asked, sweatdropping. "She has spark. Atleast she'll use it the right way." Piccolo said and turned around to her. "Are you okay with that?" Furipa blinked, and nodded. "Just don't think you can say what is right or wrong in my training." And with that he turned around, his cape flowing after him dramaticly. "Meanwhile, I think you had enough excitement for today...Go home girl." Furipa huffed at the word "girl" and nodded. "Yes..."

"Tien, Krillin, let's go to Roshi's house." They both nodded and walked after him. Trunks looked back at Furipa. "Well...I need to check out a few things for myself. Good-bye...Miss Furipa." He nodded a bit, and walked out of the lookout. Furipa sighed. "What have I gotten myself into...?" grabbing her capsule case and opened it, taking out one of the capsules and throwing it at the ground. After the smoke cleared up, she grabbed her shiny air bike and flew off of the lookout, going back home.

* * *

In Roshi's house, the Z-gang watched the news attentively. "The creature continues his path of relentless destruction, sparing no one who happens to cross his path. Reports are coming in from South City that the creature's been sitted all over town." Piccolo clenched his fists tightly. "Cell! " he said with a grunt. "He's on the attack again!" Krillin said also. "What are we doing here watching television? We should be helping those people! We out number Cell, we can beat him!" Gohan exclaimed, Yamcha interrupting him "That's it!" and all of them ran inside Yamcha's plane and flew off, with Chichi yelling to it "Gohan! Take care now!" and waving her arm in good-bye.

Yamcha then turned his face to them "As long as we keep our energy levels down, Cell won't sense us coming, then he's ours! "Yeah, when all of us jump out of this plane at the same time, he won't stand a chance!" "Right!" Krillin and Tien said, holding their fists up in union and in agreement. "Together we'll bring him down!" "There's no way he can haddle all of us, you guys are right! We'll come at him from all sides and he won't know what hit him!" Piccolo then interrupted their festive mood. "Cell is much smarter than that." all of them looked at him in shock, their hopes crushing down. "There's a good chance he's expecting us to try something like this." Piccolo said, looking at them seriously. "Don't underestimate him".

* * *

Furipa sighed as she got home. Putting back her bike inside her capsule, she entered her home, then stop when she heard a sound coming at her. Looking down, she watched as Sparky ran around her, happy that she came back. She smiled and picked him up, laughing when he licked her face with his small tongue. "Hey hey, calm down, I'm back." she said, putting him back down. "Oh my dear you're back." her grandma said, coming into the room. "Well...I have some...interesting news to tell you grandma..." Furipa said "So I think it's better you sit down." as she did so, she explained what had happened. Once she was finished, she awaited her grandma's response.

"So...what do you think...?" Furipa asked, worried that she may have shocked her too much. "Well...I...That's really up to you my dear...I only want what's best for you...and if that means you fighting agaisn't a...giant grasshoper then so be it." Furipa smiled and hugged the old woman "Thank you grandma, I'll do my best to protect you and Sparky of course." she said, petting his head gently."Bark Bark!" Sparky barked in response, wagging his tail.

"Well, how about some tea?" The old woman asked, getting up and walking to the kitchen. "Yes please!" Furipa said, licking her lips at the thought of the warm delicious tea.

* * *

Trunks looked up at his father, a frown stamped on his face. '_Father...You're so proud and arrogant, well I've got news for you, I'm not going anywhere! If you can raise your power to the next level then so can I! I'm here to stay where you like it or not._' Trunks thought as he was interrupted by two powerlevels appearing behind him. Trunks looked back and his eyes widen when he saw Goku and Gohan appearing before his eyes. "G-Goku!"

"Hey, how's the trainning going Trunks?" Goku asked and Trunks got up. "Not well, I guess my father doesn't want me to train with him." He then turned his head towards Vegeta. "He thinks I'll slow him down and everytime I get close, he tells me to get lost." Goku looked at him with a serious face and Trunks continued on "Look at him, he's not doing anything, he's been standing in the same spot, staring into space for the last three days. He hasn't moved." "Yeah, that is strange." Goku agreed, and then smiled. "Maybe he's just waiting for a sign or something to show him the way, right?" he asked, and Trunks just looked at him. Could that be a reason?

"I'll go have a talk to him." Goku said, floating up and went up to Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta!" he yelled up at him. Vegeta stood in his place. "Kakarott, leave me alone." He said, not looking at him once. "Hey hold on! I just want to help you out Vegeta!" Vegeta then frowned at his words. "I know what you are trying to do, there's a room at Kami's place where you can get a year of trainning in one day." Vegeta thought about what he said. "I could ascend to the next level very quickly." he said to himself, not caring if Goku heard him or not. He then turned to him "Take me there." he demanded.

"Sure, but here's the problem, only two people can go to the room at once. I'm going in with Gohan, so you'll have to go with Trunks." "This has better not be another one of your tricks." Vegeta warned him, Goku reassured him. "Hey, would I lie to you?" they kept staring at eachother "We're all in this together now, remember? This is on the level, I promise!" Vegeta finally gave in "Alright, I'll go, as long as I get to go first." Vegeta demanded again. Goku nodded. "Sure." A wind then blew up, and not once have they broke their eye contact. "You know, this is a great way for a father and son to get to know eachother."

* * *

A girl and a boy yelled in horror, as Cell came after them in the mirror stood everywhere they looked and in a blink of an eye, they got puctured by his tail and Cell laughing evilly. The amusement park stood in silence and all that was left was clothes of it's victims. Piccolo looked at them in grief and anger. 'They didn't deserve such a horrible fate...' Yamcha looked at the clothes also in grief "These poor people never had a chance."

Krillin growled, turning his hands into fists. "Darn it! We're always just one little step behind!" the carrosell then started to work, making Piccolo gasp and trying to mantaining his balance. The rollercoaster went down the hill, making the clothes fly off of it, and scattering themselfs around the park. They all looked around, scanning to see if Cell was around. "It's Cell!" Piccolo warned. "

Meanwhile, in the distance, Cell watched them with amusement. "Look at those insects. I could squash them, but I'll wait. I find them very entertaing." he said as he chuckled to himself.

* * *

In kami's lookout, Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta walked up to Mister Popo. "Please, follow me." turning around, he walked to the entrance of the lookout. "You'll find everything you need here." As the others followed more and more, Mister Popo continued. "There's food, a bed and a bath. It's not very luxurious I'm afraid."

"I don't require nothing more than the essencials." Vegeta said "This is not a vacation. This is work!" Goku and Gohan looked at him."Ignore him. He's uptight today. He's just eager to complete his trainning today." Vegeta stared at them "Yes, so then I can take care of you." Vegeta smirked, chuckling and kept following them.

They stopped by a door, and Mister Popo turned to them. "Alright, which group goes first?" Goku turned at Trunks and Vegeta. "Hey, you two, go on in." Mister Popo opened the door, and let them go in. "Thank you Goku." Trunks said in thanks, and walked inside. "Good luck Trunks. Take care of Vegeta okay?" Goku said in amusement, Vegeta grunted as he walked in right after Trunks. Goku just laughed.

"I hope those two get along." Gohan said as Popo closed the door.

* * *

Inside Yamcha's plane, everyone looked down, feeling awful for not being able to catch up to Cell. "If we can't sense Cell, then where is he?" Yamcha asked "He's hidding right?" "That's what he does, and the world's a big place to hide then." "So what?" Piccolo interrupted "They'll we'll just get up there and find him! And fast!" he said, showing off his teeth as he spat out in anger. "If we don't, Cell will have total control of this world!" Piccolo growled, showing more his fangs.

"We can chase Cell all we want, but we'll need Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks to complete their trainning and transform into a ascended sayains if we're going to beat him." They all listened, knowing that Piccolo was right and there was nothing they could do. So, they headed up to Roshi's place for a break.

* * *

"Tea's done!" yelled the old woman as she brought in two cups to the living room. "Oh goody!" Furipa said, clapping her hands. Putting down the cups on the table, the woman sat down in front of Furipa and slowly hold up her cup and blew into it. "Watch out, it's hot." she warned and Furipa nodded, picking up hers. Drinking the warm tea, the two women sighed, a tiny blush appearing on their cheeks. "Mhmm...so good." Furipa said, smiling in contentment. Sparky was kneeled down by Furipa, chewing on a chewing bone toy Furipa bought for him, also content.

"So...When are you going to train?" Furipa looked up at her. "Dunno, but I suppose he'll come and get me when it's time." The woman nodded and the two stood in silence. "So...is he hot atleast?" The old woman asked, smirking a bit. Furipa spat out the tea she was drinking, blushing maddly. "G-Grandma! Why are you asking that?" Furipa asked, cleaning her mouth. "Hey, atleast I can have soem fun too!" the woman said, making Furipa sweatdropping. "Grandma, he's green..." "So? If he's good looking, his skin doesn't matter!" Furipa only blushed more, sighing. 'Oh lord...'

Piccolo's ears hurted as he growled a bit. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he brushed it off as he listened to the news. Krillin, Yamcha and Tien layed on the floor, taking a rest. "I can't stand it, sitting here and doing nothing while Cell continues his reign of terror!" Piccolo grunted, mad and clenching his fists tightly to a point it hurted. "Curse you Cell!" he grunted more, looking at the television, trembling with anger. The cup next to him trembled, making him turn to look at it, startled. Getting up, he walked to the window and gasped, his eyes widen as he looked at the androids 16, 17 and 18.

"Hi, can Goku come and play?" 17 asked, his hands inside his pockets. Piccolo growled, bearing his fangs. 'Oh this is great. That's exactly what I wanted for breakfast.'

"Goku is not here." Android 16 said, making 17 look up at him "Not here?" he asked, annoyed. Piccolo walked up to the others and yelled for them to get up. "We have company!" he said, as they woke up. "W-What? What's going on?" Krillin asked, rubbing his eyes. Gettng up quickly, they ran outside, just as Piccolo yelled at them. "Stay back, I'll handle this." turning to the androids, he said "Goku's not here, but perhaps I can take his place."

"No thanks, but tell us where he is and I might change my mind." 17 said, smirking. "Oh no, I don't like the looks of this!" Krillin said, holding his ground. "Goku's gone now, so why don't you go get lost?" "Now now, it's not very nice to talk to your guests that way you know..." 17 said, amused. Piccolo smirked. "Alright, have it your way. There. That island, you and me." he said, pointed to his right. "Very well. If you really want to." 17 answered as Piccolo turned to the rest of the gang. "You three stay here, this is my fight now." and floated up, waiting for the androids to follow him. Android 18 laughed as she floated up, behind 16 and 17, heading towards the island.

"Does Piccolo have a chance?" Yamcha asked "No way!" Tien answered, both never taking their eyes off of them. "The odds are agaisn't him." "No, he can do it! He has too! Atleast until Goku comes back. Come on Piccolo! You can do it Piccolo!" Krillin said, trying to encourage him.

* * *

Well, that's a wrap! Please stay tunned for the next tunned for the next chappie!

Cell: When do I get to have more lines?

Me: Trust me, you'll get the headlights after, the fic IS about how you and my character meet.

Cell: You better or else. *looks at me warningly*

Me: riiight...*gulps a bit*


	8. Chapter 7 Android versus Namek

:3 hey guys, I just want to say thank you for the wonderful reviews, and that I'm loving every minute I'm writting this!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the dragonball characters except my own.

* * *

**Chapter 7-** Android versus Namek

They arrived on a small island near Roshi's home. Piccolo was the first to land, facing towards Android 17.

"I think it's my turn to face this one out." Android 18 said, sitting down on some rock. Meanwhile, 17 turned his attention to the namek. "If you cooperate I'll go easy on you." Pulling his sleeves over his arm, the android smirked. He looked back at the namek, who in turn had his back to him.

"Last chance. Tell me where Goku is." the android asked again. Piccolo grunted and started to pull his cape and hat off, who it the ground with a loud thud, for being so heavy. "No, go find him yourself!" The android just looked at him in silence.

The wind began to pick up, making the android hair go to his side. "I don't think you know what you're getting into by challeging me. Just give up, really, you can't win." he enthatised the last part. Piccolo just smirked. The android chuckled at the namek's couragousness. "Very well, let's see what you've got."

Piccolo quickly scanned the other androids. 'Fighting this android is going to be tough because I won't be ablr to keep an eye on the other two. I've got to make sure they won't attack me when my back is turned.'

"Keep those two out of this. Alright?" the android looked back at his sister and the other one. "Don't worry, those two are just expectators, this is between me and you."

Piccolo smirked. '_Perfect. If it's just him then I won't any problems shuting him down... I'll take out Android 17 first, and then I'll get the others. If I can beat them, then Cell won't have nothing to absorve and he won't be able become complete._' getting into his fighting stance, he began to power up, the android's hair floating because of the wind he's creating. The rocks around Piccolo started to rise up as he powered up more, but the android remained in his place. The earth began to shake, and the androids prepared themselves for the entertainment.

* * *

Furipa blinked as a glass of water started to shake on her table. She then ran to the front door and opened, walking outside, looking at the sky, seeing as it lighten up. "What wrong honey?" her grandma asked, walking to the door and looking at her. "I...I don't know grandma...But whatever it is...it's big."

* * *

"Come on, something's happening out there!" Krillin yelled as they all ran outside and watched by the horizont vast energy rising and hitting them, but not with enough force to bring them down. "I've never seen anything like this before." Tien said. "The energy coming from Piccolo is incredible!" Yamcha joined in. "Wow, it's for real?" he asked, he too amazed by the power that he felt. "But, he's all alone out there?" "No, Kami's with Piccolo right now." They all turned towards Krillin in disbelief. "That no ordenary energy level, it's the combined power of Kami and Piccolo working together." Krillin finished. "Well, what do you know?" Roshi said, amazed by the power.

* * *

Piccolo continued to power up, his opponent never moving a muscle. The biggest android, android 16, watched behind him, and sensed something different in Piccolo's power. "I sense two powers." This time, android 17 looked at his side. "Piccolo is not alone." #17 turned around, not fully hearing what #16 had said. "What was that?" Suddenly, Piccolo disappeared and reappeared behind him, surprising him. He elbowed him on the neck, making him stumble forwards. As he was about to turn to attack him, he was punched in the face, repeatedly.

With punches and kicks, Piccolo continued to delivered them, #17 trying his might to evade them. But he was taken back with a blow to the face, none of them moving afterwards. #17 grabbed his wrist and pulled the hand away from him, smirking. He then kicked him in his gut, making him fly backwards, but Piccolo soon recovered and flipped over a rock and charged towards him, ready to kick him.

As they continued to attack each other, #16 observed, his eyes being the only thing that moved. On the other hand, #18 was not interested in the fight, as she was playing with her necklace. Piccolo and the android attacks made them fly up to the sky, Piccolo sometimes getting the upper hand or vice versa. But the android had to admit, he was not half bad. He then disappeared, Piccolo following him. "Come back here!" and disappearing into sight also, the sounds of them hitting each other and some of the rocks around them breaking apart the only thing that made sure they were still there.

They both reappeared when #17 tried to elbow him, but Piccolo was quicker and disappeared again. The android looked all over for him, but didn't expect him coming from behind, hitting him and pulling him down. He landed on his feet but was kicked on the face making him fall over. Piccolo landed near him, back turned, but then glanced back him. The android's twin sister smirked. "Well well…" The other android just stared, as Piccolo turned fully to the fallen android.

#17 looked confused. "He beat me…" he was surprised he had lost. "How?! Just how could he beat me? I must have miscalculated somewhere…" he said as he got up slowly. Piccolo raised a hand to him. "Stay down." he warned him, powering up. He charged his attack, then launched it to the android's back, who was still in shock. His blast created a big ball of light, that exploded, which could be seen from far away.

Bits of debry and rocks fell down, hitting the water and ground. Smoke coming from where the blast hit. Luckily for the android, he had escaped on the last minute, watching from above. 'His strength is incredible.' he thought as he cleaned the blood from his mouth. "What's wrong? Do you need to recharge your batteries?!" Piccolo mocked him. "No, I am never going to give up!" the android shouted back. 'Good, cause I'm just getting started.' Piccolo thought as he chuckled.

The android smirked. "Nice shooting. But not quite nice enough." then he charged, both colliding, delivering punched and kicks to each other once again. Both continued on, starting to blast one another, until they stopped, looking at each other. "Well done. Impressive light show. DO you have any more tricks to show me before I finish you?" he asked.

On the ground, #18 was getting restless. "#17 is just playing with him. Why doesn't he just get it over with and we can go find Goku?" the other android didn't answer. Piccolo charged to #17 and hit him, the two creating a huge wave of energy that blasted off all around them.

In Roshi's island, the guys watched and felt the energy that radiated from the fight. "It looks like a fierce battle is going on but cant tell who's winning!" Tien said. "Is it Piccolo or the android?" "I know who's going to win. There is no way that android has as much power as Piccolo right now." Yamcha said. "Not so fast." Roshi interrupted. "Piccolo's energy is incredible, yes, but we really don't know how strong the android is!" "For all we know, the android is as strong as ten Piccolo's!" Krillin finished, fearing the worst.

"What a shame! Is that all you've got for me?" #17 asked the namek. "No!" he answered. They was interrupted by #18, who got up. "Come on, let's go, finish him off! If you can't do it, then maybe you should let someone who can, like me!" #18 shouted at her twin. "Stay out of this! Can't you see that I'm just trying to have some fun?" he shouted back, annoyed. "Are you ready to begin again?" he asked as he looked at Piccolo. In return the namek smirked. "Yes, of course." his plan was working, the longer he minted the android, the better were the chances Goku had.

"I have enjoyed this game, I'd love to stay but I must find Goku and deal with him." "Then stop talking and start fighting!" Piccolo yelled as he charged to him and blasting him. "Again?! You're so predictable!" the android mocked him, evading his attacks. He was starting to get annoyed when he didn't stop. "Hmph. He won't give up! What a fool, he keeps on shooting hoping he will get lucky and hit me!" Piccolo then landed on a small portion of ground and launched to him many ki blasts, but none actually hitting him. The android suspected something, and watched closely. "It's time to end this!" he said but gasped when he looked back, the ki balls right behind him and all over him, waiting on command.

"What have you done?!" he yelled, sudden realization hitting him like a brick. "He was never trying to hit me! It was a trick all along!" he looked down the Piccolo, who in turn, smirked at a plan well sucessed. "You never expected a guided scatter shot did you? It's all over, there's no escape from me now!" he chuckled. "Your reign of terror ends today! " and with a quick move, the balls became red and started to advance to the android. "So long android!" Piccolo said as the android watched, the balls hitting him, creating a cloud of smoke, and light emerged from it.

* * *

The other two androids watched, until the whole scenery was engulfed by white. Everyone at the Roshi island covered their eyes from the light, and trying not to fall over from the force of the blast. "What's happening?!" Krillin asked, shielding his eyes. Furipa watched as part of the sky became white, the wave of energy hitting her. "Woah! What the heck happened?!" she asked.

* * *

When the light became dim and disappeared, all that remained was the large cloud of smoke. Piccolo continued to observe it, until it finally disappeared then gasped, staring in shock. The android had survived, saved by an energy shield he had made at the last minute. "No! Alive still?! " Piccolo cried out, as the android ciesed his shield, chuckling while at it. "Give up! There's no way to win!" the android yelled. "Well, it's not over until it's over!" Piccolo shouted back. "You see that island? Meet me there and we will settle this little game once and for all." #17 said, pointing behind him to a small island. "Ah, unless you're too afraid to go." and disappeared. The others soon followed, hoping to finish this finally.

* * *

On a near by city, a man trembled with fear as he watched the green monster stopped his massacre, smirking at the poor man. "It's your lucky day little man. Your worthless life will be spared. I have much more important things to deal with right now." he said as he let go of the dead person's leg "Hmmm ah yes, perfect. Piccolo must be fighting with android #17! I can feel his energy signal! and jumped out of the window, making the man slide down, scared out of his wits. Cell landed on top of the building, smiling evilly. "Complete at last! Wonderfull! This is going to be far less difficult than what I had imagined." he said as he jumped off, tracking down the energy the android emitted, laughing as his dream was finally going to happen.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter guys, but inspiration for this and doing it was not easy DD: I had to watch the episode of the fight and I thought best to leave at this. The next chapter will be better and longer I promise! Bye for now and please R&R!


	9. Chapter 8 Cell is here

Hey guys, hopefully this chapter will be big enough than the last, sorry again for the lack of updating, but inspiration for this story sometimes it's so difficult DD: Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter, and again, R&R when you're finished!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the original characters or the show, except my own characters that I've created.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Cell is here

The androids and the namek arrived at the pretended location, and stared down at each other. Android 17 was the first to speak up.

"It's a shame that you're getting in our way. Our mission has nothing to do with you, it's Goku that we're after. Terminating your life is not something we wish to do." Piccolo frowned. So we hasn't as important as Goku, so what?

"It doesn't make sense for you to die out here in the middle of nowhere when we have no interest in killing you…Why don't you just tell us where Goku is and leave unharmed?" he asked nicely to the namek. "It's the only logical thing to do…" "Well, so you realize that the people of this planet aren't logical at all?" he smirked.

"Funny thing is they rubbed off on me…" 'Especially that stupid saiyan girl' he thought to himself. The android smiled. "Fine, I'll make you tell us where he is." he said as he got into his fighting position. "Now, how's that sound?" Piccolo got into his position, awaiting the android to attack.

"Bad move, but at least you're not boring." #17 mused. "After all I rather enjoy not hearing into logic." and slowly started to float towards him. Piccolo watched, trying to figure out what just was that the android had in store. He landed near him and got into his position again. Piccolo changed his arms position, and waited for him to make the first move. Both stared down at each other, just daring the other to make a move.

#17 was the first to break silence, throwing a punch at him. Piccolo retaliated by giving him one, but the android was quicker and punched him in the gut, making his backside have the bulge of the android's fist. Piccolo groaned in pain but was elbowed in the neck, falling onto the ground.

He quickly got up, skillfully evading the android's kick, by flipping backwards. He did the same as the next kick came to him. Piccolo clicked his neck, holding it. He then spitted and turned his attention to the boy. He smirked. "Well, your speed is excellent, but your punches are lacking at stopping power." the android gasped. "Yeah, Goku punches harder." "But, that's impossible!" he said in disbelieve. "No way!" he then smirked. "I see, you're just bluffing, aren't you?" he was growing tired of the namek's insults. "Well, I'm not buying it! No mere mortal can equal me in power!" and charged at him, Piccolo trying to punch him, but the android was quicker. He jumped out of the and landed behind him and charged at him again, elbowing him. But Piccolo didn't back down as he punched him back.

He tried kicking him but the android pulled aside and punched him square in the jaw. He fell over, but as he got up, he jumped and head butted him. The android holded himself onto the ground as he glided. Piccolo puffed, getting tired, he could sense the android getting madder and madder. "You can't keep this up, you'll tire out!" "And you're not perfect. You'll make a mistake before that happens." Piccolo warned him. "You're just a flesh and bone creation!"

"Seventeen, don't underestimate him, he's a lot stronger than we originally thought." #18 warned her twin. #16 stared on, pondering over the match.

* * *

Furipa gathered her air scouter and walked out. "Where are you going honey?" her grandmother asked. "Oh huh…I huh…I'm going to see if I can find a job somewhere close by." She lied as she settled herself on the scouter. She blasted off into the sky, following the smoke in the horizont. 'I gotta see what the heck is going on.'

* * *

A blast was heard not to far, the two people still going at each other. Piccolo appeared behind the android and hit him so hard, a large crack was made on the ground. #18 looked down, watching as the earth cracked up beneath her feet.

The earth shook as they battled each other more fiercely, the cracks on the ground becoming larger and larger. Both grabbed their hands, trying to overpower the other, and by doing that, the more cracks they made.

#18 looked up to her side, as the earth shook more, that the vulcano on the island erupted from it's sleep. The vulcano debries cracked the island up, thanks to the cracks already made by them. Lava started to pour out of the large mountain, sweeping out to the island. Both the two android had already left the island, watching the pair trying to kill each other. "We'll run out of islands this way." #18 said, arms crossed to her chest. "Men, ah! They just have to destroy everything." she said, a frown placed on her face.

* * *

Furipa watched as she could see more smoke coming into view. "What the hell are they doing, a big ass barbecue?!" she yelled as she stepped her peddle harder, trying to arrive faster to the scene.

* * *

"This is terrible!" Krillin shouted. "Being on the side lines is harder than actually fighting! I can't take it!" he raged off. "Am I the only one that it's getting into or what?" "No way! I'm going crazy!" Tien said, his hands forming into fists. "Darn! Come on you guys, there's got to be something we can do!" Tien plead. "Look, we have our orders, we've got to stick with the plan, it's for Piccolo's safety as well as ours." Krillin blinked, sensing something, and looked to his side. "If they get a hold on one of us, they'll have Piccolo right where wanted him in." Yamcha finished. "It's horrible you guys!" Krillin shouted, and made everyone look at his direction.

"Is there something wrong?" Yamcha asked. Krillin continued to stare off into the horizont, his fear growing and growing. "Yeah…More bad news. It's huh…Cell!" he shouted the last part. "What, Cell?" Tien couldn't believe it. "Woah, now I can feel it." Roshi said. "Man, I can't." Yamcha said. Tien looked in horror, as the energy he felt coming was immense. "Oh now I can feel it!" Yamcha said once again. "Oh my gosh! Wicked man! Woah!"

"Oh dear…" Roshi stared on. "Boys, I'm afraid this is some vintaged bad stuff, I've never felt anything like it." "Aye aye aye aye." Krillien cried.

* * *

Furipa gasped as she stopped in mid air. "It's…It's!" she said as he looked around her. "Oh god why now?!" she yelled as she plunged the pedal to the medal, trying to arrive faster to the island.

'_This is bad, this is bad!_' she thought. '_My last encounter with him was not a pleasant thing! Just imagine if he would to find me here, in the middle of the ocean, with nowhere to hide?! And plus, Krillin, Trunks or that arrogant Piccolo are around!_' she yelled at herself, her whole plan of going to see what was going on ruined.

* * *

Cell flew quickly, the thought of the androids and total perfection never escaping his mind. "What a grand day, the day I become complete!" he shouted. "Just the thought of it makes me tingle!" and then laughed evilly, increasing his speed.

* * *

Piccolo was still fighting with android 17, hitting him over to the water. He plunged down into the ocean, creating a large splash. The android floated down to the bottom and stopped for a moment. '_Piccolo's supposed to be nothing for us. Why the change?_' he asked himself. '_We didn't even think Goku would be this strong._' his thoughts were interrupted as Piccolo dived in after him.

'_Fascinating._' the android thought with anger. '_Ah, yes that's it! Come on! Perfect!_' Powering up a energy wave, Piccolo tried his best to not get hit by it, throwing a energy blast in front of him.

When things cleared up, both shot out of the water, kicking and punching each other, flying randomly and carelessly as they did so. #18 and #16 watched as they disappeared. "How rude." #18 said annoyed, and followed them. #16 did the same.

* * *

"Piccolo's on the move again isn't he? " Yamcha asked. "Yeah, defiantly." Tien answered. "It feels like Cell is hot on their trail." Krillin said, followed by Roshi. "You know it. That hideous monster isn't wasting any time, he wants to absolve those two androids. And the thing is, Piccolo's leading him right to them!" "Man!" Everyone felt like they could not do anything, and then suddenly Chichi appeared on the door of the house. "Hey! Telephone guys! Collect call, it's Bulma!" "Don't accept the charge." Yamcha said. "Oh come on guys, it's urgent, she's figured out a way to disable the androids!" everyone stared at disbelieve. "What?! Accept charges!" they all said in union.

* * *

Furipa growled, trying her might to arrive first on the scene, atleast that way she'd had more chances at figuring out a way to distract Cell. '_God, please don't let me get caught!_' she plead.

* * *

Piccolo landed on the ground and he blocked #17's hits. That is, until he gets a blow to the face, making him fly out into a big rock. And to make it worst, #17 made it explode. Androids 18 and 16 landed not to far from them. As expected, the explosion did nothing on Piccolo, and he used the mirrored-self attack on the android to fool him. He punched him back and he fell over to the nearest rock, and Piccolo gave him the same retribution. He panted and growled, and the ground behind him came open, #17 coming out of it and kicking him. Piccolo stopped him, and the two proceed to punch and kick again.

Piccolo managed to grab his face, attempting to send him flying but the android quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him down, creating a large crack on the ground. Piccolo grabbed his shirt and did the same, the hole on the ground becoming bigger and bigger.

#17 grabbed his arm and spined him around, until he letted him go towards the sky, and powered up. Piccolo returned soon after and landed, watching as he powered up. But he never saw it coming to him, #17's fist colliding with his gut. Piccolo's eyes became white over the pain, grunting also. But #17 got what he deserved, Piccolo's fist on his gut. The android yelled in pain, as the two commenced doing it over and over again to each other.

Both then flipped away and shot towards the sky, #17 kicking him, and Piccolo blasted him back. The android came falling down to the ground, but soon recovered and landed on his feet. Piccolo landed ahead of him. "Not bad for a machine, especially an early prototype as yourself!" The android growled at the namek's insolence. "You don't know what you are talking about! I am the ultimate android! There are no improvements to be made!" he then smiled wickedly. "Now I'm getting, you're playing with my head, aren't you?" he asked him. "Yes, you're trying to make me think that you're stronger, and in fact you're the one actually getting warned down!" the android mused.

"This game is much more difficult than I thought. But it fascinates me to no end." Piccolo looked at his right, panting heavingly. "I'm learning a lot from you Piccolo…" Piccolo wasn't really paying attention to him, as he sensed something even more horrible than the android he was facing. His eyes widen, seeing a figure that was right next to them.

"Delightful. What a momentus occasion, a day for the history books to be sured the completion of my being will mark the dawn of a new age!" Cell said, chuckling, arm rested over one knee. Piccolo stared in fear, sweat coming all over him. "Hello Piccolo…You recognize me, don't you? Thank you for bringing me #17 and #18 here, it pleases me greatly. You should be fortunate part of the events leading to my completion." the androids stared at the new arrival in question.

Furipa stared off as she was arriving on the island. 'Oh god I came too late!' she thought in fear. 'Oh great, I thought I had more time than this!' Piccolo thought. "Damn, now what?" he said out loud. "If he merges with those two, it's all over!" "Hey, what is that thing?" #17 asked as he looked at Piccolo. Piccolo looked at him in shock. 'He doesn't know. They don't even know who Cell is!' Piccolo thought, shaking a bit. Cell shivered a bit. "Ohh, I've been aching to behold this for so long, it's almost as if I've seen them before, I recognize them somehow." he said as he looked at each android. "Android 17, amazingly efficient, and #18, poetry in motion." he stopped at #16 to reflect. "Well…Who's this one? He bears the Red Ribbon insignia. He must be one of Gero's earlier less efficient models." #16 watched him closely.

"Hmm…I have sniffed the bouquet and now, it's time to drink…" and he jumped off from where he was. He stopped and looked to his side. "Oh look, more company." as he watched Furipa hide, yelping. "Crap!" she said as she hide behind a rock. 'Oh great, this is the last thing I needed!' Piccolo thought. "No matter…I'll deal with her later…" Cell said as he turned his attention to the rest of the people. "Hello, greetings." he said to them. Smiling, he powered up, the energy coming from him immense. Piccolo gasped. 'What's he doing?! This can't be happening!' he thought. 'There must be thousands of them!' the androids watch in shock, feeling the power.

Cell smirked as he gave it all, destroying all that was around him using the wave of energy. Piccolo shield himself from the debris, while the androids didn't move a muscle. Piccolo watched as he powered down, fear on his face. "Holy cow, did he get stronger?!" Furipa said, watching the scene. "Well now, let's get started, shall we?" Cell said as he toke one step, moving towards them, passing past Piccolo. He stopped by him and looked at him. "Well, what's wrong? Frightened? Don't be ashamed to be. It's hard I know. You feel my power, it's hard to bear." he said, chuckling and resumed walking ahead.

Piccolo snapped. "What do you mean, it's not your power! You stole it by taking the power of innocent people!" Cell stopped and looked at him. "What? Who stole it? They are apart of greatness now. I've given them all a purpose." "You're nuts!" Piccolo yelled at him. Cell resumed the walk as he smirked. Furipa watched from afar, eyes widen. "That guy is insane!" she yelled.

* * *

"What a horrible energy! Cell must have powered up! Piccolo must be flipping out, I'm flipping out! Oh dear!" Roshi cried as shivered, probably due too drinking too much coffee. "It's driving me nuts! Hagging out here in the bleachers when a fights going on!" Krillen said, angered. "Yeah, you've said it!" Tien agreed. "This is nuts, the must be something we can do!" Krillen growled as he looked at his side. What were they supposed to do?

"I appreciate that you are eager to help guys, but I think our best bet is to stay put until Bulma gets here with her remote control." Roshi pointed out. Krillen blinked and remembered. "Great." he said, annoyed. "Can't you guys fly faster than Bulma can get here in her jet? One of you guys can save time by flying out to met Bulma and bring the remote back." Chichi suggested and Krillen looked back at her as if she was a great guru. "You're right!" Chichi rolled her eyes up and crossed her arms. "Of course I'm right! You can solve problems without your fists you know." Chichi mused. "You should write that one down Chichi, now if you excuse me Einstein, I'm going to met Bulma." Krillen said as he shot up to the sky, in direction to Capsule Corp, Roshi yelling good luck to him.

Meanwhile with Tien, he flipped out. "I can't take this anymore!" Roshi stared at him. "Huh?!" "I'm not sure if I can help or not but I'll never find out here!" and blasted off, towards the fight. "Tien no! Don't do it!" Roshi yelled at him. "Darn it! Doesn't anyone listen?!" he yelled more. "Their heads are too thick! Oh poppy…" he said as he looked down. "What am I talking about, my goodness…" he sat on the ground. "If I was in his shoes, I would have probably done the same thing… My gosh, it seems like yesterday that I was just like them…" he looked to the horizont. "I was considered the strongest man in the world back then, now I'd do anything just to be able to help out again…"

Chichi stared at the man, not sure what to say to him. She holder her hands together as she looked at the sky, praying silently. '_Goku, please, we all need you…_' she pleaded in her mind.

* * *

Cell continued to advance to #17. He on the other hand, watched, arms crossed over his chest, annoyed. "Hey, I was in the middle of something." he said to the strange creature. "Ah yes, I see that now. How rude of me." Cell mused as he stopped near him. #16 watched him closely, studying him, looking into his data base to find any information about it. "There must be some way I can make it up to you…" Cell suggested. #17 smiled. "No need for long waiting apologies…Just go away. We have some business that we're trying to settle." Cell just smiled, pulling his tail up. "Ah yes, I see your point, but I have a little business of my own I need to take care off..."

"SEVENTEEN, HE CAME HERE TO KILL YOU AND ANDROID 18, WATCH HIM, LOOK OUT!" Piccolo yelled as #17 gasped and quickly moved out of the way, just as Cell's tail almost stabbed him. He quickly evaded his attacks as Cell tried to do the same thing again. When he landed, Cell grabbed his arm and threw him against the ground. Stepping over his other arm, Cell positioned his tail over him. He laughed triumphantly but was hit by Piccolo on the face.

He was throwed away from #17 and landed on his feet, Piccolo next to the boy. But never did Cell loose his cool. He chuckled as he cleaned off a bit of blood from his beak. "Thank you Piccolo." said #17 as he got up. "That was close." he said as he watched Cell. "So what's the deal, you said this creature's here to kill us?" he asked. "His name is Cell. He was spawned by Doctor Gero's computer, he came here to absorve the two of you." #17 looked at Piccolo, not really wanting to believe what he was saying. "If he succeeds, and he's able to intrigate you and android 18 into his being, his evolution will be complete."

"What a creep." #18 spat as he watched them. "Rejoice my brother and sister. The three of us are like pieces of a puzzle, designed and destined to be together and form one whole. Unite with me and fulfill Doctor Gero's dream to create the ultimate warrior." Cell said, holding his hand up. "That's a nice offer but no thanks. Besides, it seems a little crowned in there already." #17 said, looking at the creature with hatred. "I don't need you, this is what I am." he finished, pointing at himself.

"It doesn't matter what you think you are. You are part of me and I am going to absorve you." said Cell, his tail wagging slightly behind him. "Hmph, give it your best shot Cell." #17 said as he got into his fight pose. Cell smiled more. "Ah yes, I will…" "Seventeen, i would not fight him, it's extremly risky!" #16 shouted, making Cell look back to them. "It would be best if the both of you to run. This is a creature that has great power. Escape is highly recommended." he said, in warning.

"Hmph." Retorted Cell as he turned his attention back to #17. "So now you speak. Well, go ahead and take off if you want, don't you worry." #17 said as he smiled. "I'll take care of the big bad monster…" he said chuckling and shouted out a 'ready' and charged at Cell.

Furipa watched in horror. "He's going to get himself killed!" as #17 was about to punch Cell in the face, he disappeared, appearing and elbowing him to the ground. #18 blinked and muttered a 'huh' in surprise while #16 frowned. He had warned him. Piccolo charged at him also but Cell stopped him, pulling his arm up to block his attack. Piccolo used his leg instead but was caught by his hand. Cell punched him down, making him slide across the ground. Piccolo holded his face. "D-Darn." he said, panting. Cell advanced to him and stopped right beside him.

"You shouldn't have interfered Piccolo…" he warned, chuckling darkly right after. As Piccolo was about to surprise him, he kicked him away, sending him flying. Piccolo growled, trotting to get up. "Oh boy, that one was really smart…"

The other two androids watched in the distance. "Come on, it doesn't seem Piccolo or #17 are trying at all." #18 said. "They are. The creature has a much bigger power than them tho…" #16 answered, watching #17 getting up, grunting. "You should leave here, while you can." #18 looked at him in question. "If the creature absorves #17, we will not be able to stop him. He will be too strong, you should go." #18 stared at him. "And what would you do, stay or go?" #16 didn't answer.

Furipa growled. '_I have to do something! I can't just let him do that to Piccolo. But Cell seems stronger than he was before! What can a person like me do?_' she thought. '_Nhh…Please try to stay strong Piccolo, I'll figure out something!_'

"That's it Piccolo, you can do this." he encouraged himself, positioning his hands to form an attack. Cell continued to approach him, his footsteps echoing as he put one down in front of the other. "Alright, steady. Steady as she goes…" he continued, staring to Cell. 'This is for Gohan and Goku!' and started to charge, in hopes his plan would work.

Despite the immense demonstration of power, Cell did not back down, aiming fearlessly towards Piccolo. #17 watched and quickly jumped away to seek shelter. Piccolo yelled as he launched the blast to Cell, and soon he was engulfed by it. Furipa gasped and covered her eyes, hiding more from behind the rock. Piccolo panted, as debris, and water came down all over him and the other androids.

#18 stared, amazed. "Brilliant what an attack!" she said. "Don't be fooled. It's not over. He's not dead." #16 pointed out. #18 looked at him in shock. "Huh?!" Piccolo stared in shock, to the water. "I-It's him, Cell!" he said, watching as Cell rose from the water, perfectly fine.

Furipa stared in horror. "H-How did he survive something like that?!" she yelled. Cell stepped down to the ground, never taking his eyes from Piccolo. "Are you finished playing games Piccolo?" he asked him. Piccolo was unable to mutter an response, still in shock.

Over some cliffs, Tien had observed the whole scene. "Piccolo just gave Cell everything he had! And it didn't even fazed him!" he trembled in fear. "W-What now?! He can't win, not against a power like that!"

"You can't stop me Piccolo…It's useless to resist…" Cell said, approaching him once again. "I'm amused by your little one man army but I have run out of patience…The road of life ends here for you, you've reached a dead end…" #17 stared at the two of them. Cell seemed to have noticed that and smiled. "RUN #17 NOW!" Piccolo shouted at the boy and was punched so hard by Cell, he fell over to the ground, still. "All too easy Piccolo…" Cell mused as he picked him up by his shirt. Tien feared the worst. "Piccolo! That fiend!" he shouted.

Furipa gasped. "Piccolo!" she had enough, and jumped over the rock and ran to them. "Piccolo!" she shouted again but was pulled away by someone. "T-Tien?" she yelled at him. "Let me go, you can't just let him kill Piccolo!" she shouted at him, trying to free herself. "Don't be foolish, what could you do, you barely even fly, much less damage him!" Tien said and Furipa growled, looking at Cell and Piccolo. '_We have to do something!_'

"I could absorve you Piccolo…" Cell said "But I have all that I need from your being in my cell structure already…You are of no value to me anymore." he said, putting his other hand in front of Piccolo. "You're just…Refuse…Good-bye." he said, and blasted him on his left side, the blast passing through him. Furipa and Tien gasped. "No!" Furipa yelled.

#17 stared in horror. "No! What a beast!" #18 and #16 just stared, #16 frowning even more. Now they were in serious trouble. Cell chuckled as he tossed Piccolo aside, his body making a splash when it hit the water. Furipa growled, her fear turning into anger. That monster! How could he do such a thing! He had to be punished!

"Alone at last…" he said, turning towards android #17. "It seems Piccolo will no longer be joining us…" he smiled wickedly. #17 growled, holding his fists up. "Don't be afraid android 17…This is your destiny, it as always been…You are part of me." he then glanced to look at 18. "And you too my little peach…I'm going to gobble you up!" #18 jumped in fright, and stepped back.

'_What a sicko!_' Furipa thought, Cell laughing proudly, then walked off towards #17. "So nice of you not to run off…Tell me, does this seem oddly familiar to you, as if you've been here before?" he asked him, but not letting him even answer. "Of course." he glanced at #18. "It's because it is your destiny. We were all drawn here as if pulled by a magnet. To this time, to this place, this is where the three of us shall become one!" his pace quickened until he started to run, making #17 uneasy.

He had seen what he had done to Piccolo, so if he wasn't careful, he was doomed. "Alright, let's play…Here goes nothing!" he shouted as he charged towards Cell. "He's going to get himself killed!" Furipa shouted, still being held by Tien. "So you want me then here I come!" he shouted more, jumping into the air to increase his boost and collided with him.

He had disappeared when they landed together. #17 looked all over, hoping to see him. He was throwned off by Cell falling over him, but being quick, he had evaded him. Cell the turned around and tried whip him with his tail, but again, #17 had jumped away. "You won't absorve me you freak!" he shouted to Cell, but Cell just laughed as he kicked him, and the two proceeded in punching and kicking each other. Cell then turned around, his tail hitting #17 in the face. As he flew backwards, Cell disappeared and reappeared in front of him, catching almost off guard. He evaded all of his tail attacks he tried on, while Cell didn't even had to move his body.

Tien and Furipa watched the fight, wondering what they could do. '_Oh no, it doesn't look like he will be able to hold off Cell for very long!_' Tien thought. Furipa growled to herself. '_This will not end well…_'

#17 was throned to the ground, and he got up, panting. He was then kicked repeatedly on the head by Cell, who then kicked him to the air and punched him back to the ground. Cell then delivered him several punches, keeping him from moving at all to defend himself. He picked him up and threw a bone crush punch to his gut, cutting the wind out of him. #17 fell down, trying to breathe. Cell elbowed him down, smirking. He turned him over, laying him on his back. #17 yelled in pain, his body sore and hurt from all the abuse Cell was unleashing towards him. It was time to end this.

"#17, I never planed on humiliating you like this…it's a simple merger that is all…" Cell said, looking down to him. "Your resistance…is the cause of your pain…" #18 stared at them, thinking about what #16 had said. "#16…Maybe escaping is best." "Yes agreed. You must go, I'll stay here." #16 said, and #18 looked at him. "Huh?" "It is best that way. You're the one that Cell is seeking to unite with so you are the one who must leave, not me." #18 stared at him, dumbfounded. "But #16…What will you do here?" she asked him. "I will kill Cell." he simply said. "This world is a good place. Cell wishes to destroy it, I will not let that happen." and walked away from her.

"#16, what do you think you are doing?! Come back! You'll be killed!" #18 shouted at him, in hopes he would change his mind. He looked back at her, smiling. "That does not matter. Life if good, but living in fear is not my idea of living." he stated, and resumed his walk towards Cell. "By the way, I enjoyed the times we spent together. You guys are cool." he said. #18 just watched helplessly, unable to decide if she should run or stay to help him. He was after all, a brother to her. And she couldn't just let him die like that.

Tien blinked when he saw #16 approach the two androids. "Wow, it looks like the big guy is walking right into it!" he said. "He's either extremely strong…Or that guys is just plain crazy!" Furipa blinked and looked down and watched #16. "What the?" she said. "Hey! Go back! You'll die!" she shouted at him, hoping he would change his mind. But he seemed to ignore her.

#17 tried to stand as he looked at Cell. Once he did, he got back into his stance. He wasn't over yet. But it seemed Cell had other plans, and just as he got up, Cell punched him right back to the floor again. #17 grunted in pain. "Yes, I have to say you're right for the picking #17. Unless you have any more objections. It's dinner time." #17 grunted, trying to get back at his feet. Cell watched amused. "Enough of this. You are mine now. Come…" Cell said, picking him up. #17 growled and looked back at him. "Y-You monster. You disgust me! Nothing could be more detestable than becoming part of you!" he shouted insultously at Cell. "Aww, your words hurt me. But that's okay…All that you fail to understand will now be made clear into you." Cell said, smirking. "It's perfectly clear what you want, you insect looking freak, now let go of me!" #17 demanded but was cut off by Cell punching him in the back. He then positioned his tail above him, opening it like some kind of funnel.

#17 stared in horror as Cell laughed, his tail coming closer and closer to the androids head. "Welcome home!" Cell said as just as his tail was descending to him, the boy grabbed it, trying to pull away from him. Cell laughed more, as #17 strength was escaping him, not able to hold on for much longer. "I won't…let you…do this!" #17 yelled as he was putting on what was left of him. A hand was placed on Cell's shoulder, which made him stop laughing and looking back.

He looked back at #16, who smirked and punched him in the face. #17 fell down, as Cell was taken back by the force of the punch. He was able to stop in mid air and looked at his attacker. "So the big one is more powerful than I thought…" Cell said. "Interesting…" he cleaned his mouth from any blood that had fallen out.

#17 grunted and looked back at #16. "#16, it's you! I don't believe it! How did you managed to get him off of me!?" he asked the tall android. "I used one of my hard punches…" he answered as Cell positioned himself to charge at this new challenger. "I find this disturbance to be refreshing. Oh yes!" he said, enjoying the fact that he had another one to compete with him. "Hey, thanks for the help #16, but I think you've just made him angry." "I am going to destroy him." #17 just stared at him, as if he said a bad joke. "Yeah right, and may I ask how?" "According to my calculations, I am just as strong as Cell." #16 said, making #17 gasp. He then advanced towards Cell, while #17 watched him.

"Woah! Did you see that?! He punch Cell like he was a fly!" Furipa yelled in amazement. Tien stared, dumbfounded. "Looks like he's really serious in fight Cell…" #16 looked at Cell in the eyes. "Cell, I recommend surrender." he said to him. Cell 'humph'. "To what? A piece of junk like you?" he said, striking a nerve. #16 charged to him, and Cell chuckled. The fight was on.

* * *

AND THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY FOLK'S :D I'll write more, I promise, and be sure to go read my other two stories, they deserve attention too! OH, and don't forget to R&R!


	10. Chapter 9 The transformation

Hey guys, another chapter is up!

So please R&R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, besides the ones I've created.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:** The transformation

#16 had started the fight, delivering punches and kicks at Cell. He defended them quite easily. Tien and Furipa watched from the ground. "Wow, the big guy is holding on his own!" "You've said it!" she said in agreement.

Without breaking the punch and kick sequence, they started descending down, then jumping away from each other once they hit the ground. They stared into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to make the next move.

"Wow…Amazing, this android might be our solution to all of our problems!" Tien said. "Ngh…I wouldn't be jumping for joy just yet Tien…You saw what he did to Piccolo…We don't know if this guy will end up the same as him." Furipa said, making him look at her worriedly. '_Atleast I hope…_' he throught as he turned his attention to the fight again.

Cell then started to power up, charging to #16. He didn't stay behind, as he charged at him as well. The two headbutted into each other, but Cell gained the upper hand when he punched him in the face. Suddenly, Cell's tail struck #16's neck, and he smirked.

Everyone around them gasped at the sight, fearing the fight would be over. #16 stayed unmoving, with his eyes closed. "Yes…Good boy, sleep, this won't take long." Cell said, powering up to absorve him. "Now you die." he said, and then #16 opened his eyes, smirking. Cell blinked. "What?! Impossible, he should be immobilized! I pierced your neck, where your neural link is!" #16 then gripped his tail, pulling it away from his neck. "Not in my design."

"So, Doctor Gero made some improvements…" pulling the tail completely, #16 grabbed him by the tail and threw him to the ground. Furipa watched, amazed. "Holy cow!" she yelled but Cell soon shot to the sky, #16 close by him. "So, you're fast too? Well then, this is where I come out!" he said, powering up, flying ahead of him. #16 again, followed close by, unaware of Cell's true intentions.

Suddenly, he stopped in mid air, and with no time to make a halt, #16 got to close to him, and was kicked in the gut. But he wasn't backing off so easily, he headbutted him on the gut, sending him over to some cliffs. In an attempt to punch him, Cell managed to jump away and curled his tail around his neck.

"Now I've got you." he said "This little altercation has been stimulating, thank you." and started pulling #16 by the neck. As he was gasping for air, Cell curled around him some more, until he was in front of him and put his hand right at his face. He charged up a blast, but #16 shot lasers through his eyes, making him yelp in pain. Taking the opportunity, he pulled Cell's tail off of him, and kicked him to the ground.

Everyone watched in silence, hoping that this would be the end of it. #16 boosted towards him, and stepped over his tail hard, making him grunt in pain. And to prolong his pain even further, he picked the end of his tail and started to pull, his foot still holding him down.

He managed to pull his tail completely out, making Cell yell in pain. "Unbelievable!" Tien shouted. Furipa gasped. "Holy heck, he pulled the thing's tail completely off!" looking completely disgusted.

Letting go of this torn off tail, #16 looked down to him. "This should put a stop to your absorbing capabilities. Now you are like a bee without a stinger." Tien and Furipa laughed, hope filling inside their hearts. "That guy did it! Awesome!" Furipa jumped for joy, and hugged Tien, making him blush. "Yay, he did it!"

Cell then got upright, smirking. "Not exactly…Your analogy of the bee is not quite accurate." getting up, he looked at him directly in the eyes. "When bees loose they're gone for good, the bee dies…" he stopped talking and then suddenly yelled, and to everyone's amazement and horror, he started to grow his tail back!

"But when Cell loses his tail…Well, he just grows another one, since some of Piccolo's cells could rise my cellular structure, I too have the ability to regenerate my body…" he said swinging his new tail. "I love the nameks…An amazing race. I AM the best of every race." he pointed out. "All neatly rolled into one super being." he finished with a cruel laugh.

#17 got up, holding his arm. '_He's just too much…_' he thought. Tien and Furipa watched horrified. "God…We are so doomed…" she said, almost like a whisper. "A valued effort my friend, but just a minor inconvenience to me…" he said, chuckling and swung his tail to his side, the slime that was in his tail sliding down towards the ground, boring holes into it, much like acid.

"I thought I had the solution but I did not. You are bound to have a weak point somewhere tho." #16 said, frowning. "Really now? We'll see…" "This time, I'll rip out your head!" #16 shouted, but only made Cell chuckle more. "You'll have to catch me first…" and with that he powered up. #16 charged at him, and tried to kick him, but Cell jumped away and swiftly kicked him instead.

As #16 had stopped from falling on the ground, Cell punched him the second he looked up. Falling over to the ground, Cell watched him with mocking eyes. "So much for that strategy…Now, do you have any other tricks or can I get on with my work?" he asked him. #16 just laid there, unmoving. #18 watched, mouth open. This could not help just like that!

Cell turned to look at #17. He smirked and powered up, charging towards #16, murder the only thing in his head. But suddenly, #16 turned over, putting his hand in towards him, and out it came, punching him with full force in the face.

#16 grabbed his hand, as Cell flew back, put it back in it's place and punched him to the ground again. He picked him up and threw him back again, creating a large hole. #17 watched, amazed. '_#16 stronger…!_' #18 did the same. '_Wow, #16 you're doing it!_'

With Furipa and Tien, they were dumbfounded. '_This guy is too much!_' he thought. '_W-Wow!_' was the only thing Furipa could think. #16 then crossed his arms, and removed his hands, each one under his arms. On his forearm, by the elbow, since he was an android, he had machine guns for internal body structure. As he felt Cell's power rise, he yelled "Blasters FIRE!" and started shooting away, creating a large circle of light, cracking the ground with it's force.

The ground erupted with light, as the earth shook underneath Tien and Furipa's feet. "Woah!" he said as he put a hand down on the ground to prevent him from sliding off the cliff. Furipa managed to grip to him, holding on her her dear life. #17 gasped when beams of light shot out around him, trying not to get hit by one of them. #18 covered herself when the rock behind her cracked up because of one of beams, the same happening around her. The island soon was engulfed by light.

* * *

Looking over his shoulder, Krillin watched light appear in the horizont. "Holy cow! Look at those fireworks! Those guys are going all out over there!" he said. '_Wait a sec…I can feel Tien's energy signal…And Furipa's?! Oh great, what are they doing over there? So much for the plan!_' he thought, frowning. '_Man, now what? I can't go over there, not without the remote! Sorry Tien, Furipa…I gotta find Bulma first._' and with that, he continued on flying to meet up with Bulma.

#16 looked down at the hole he created. Putting his hands back to their original place, he waited to pick up any signal of energy. "Woahh…He's great." was all Tien could mutter. Furipa gulped, sweating a little. "W-Wow…"

"Incredible. #16 beat Cell!" #17 said, in shock. "#16…" #18 said, making him look at her. "Why are you still here, I told you to leave this place." he shouted to her. She placed her hands on her hips, smirking. "Hey, you squashed the bug, what's there to be afraid of now?" she asked. "That attack was not enough to finish Cell, it is imperative that you run from this place immediately! You to #17!" he shouted again, turning towards #17. "Don't give Cell the chance to absorb you!" #17 smirked.

"Don't worry, I think you've taken the wind out of that freak's sails…You obviously stronger than he is. And with us at your side…" he stopped to spit to the ground. "No one can touch our little gang…I'm telling you #16, you are truly state of the art. I admit, I was a little scared there for a second, but now, now I know!" he said, unaware of what was going to happen to him in a couple of seconds. "Soon we'll have the whole world as our playground! Just the three of us…doing anything we want!"

Tien and Furipa gasped, watching as Cell slowly came up from the hole behind #17. "#17 LOOK OUT, HE'S BEHIND YOU!" Tien and Furipa shouted together. #17 turned around and gasped, as Cell's tail opened up. #16 yelled "NO!" as Cell laughed. "You should have listened to your friend!" soon #17 was engulfed by Cell's tail over him. He kicked his feet, trying to free himself. #16 charged to them, hoping to getting him out before it was too late. Cell laughed more as he watched #17 slide down his tail and into him.

#16 stopped, watching helplessly. "It's horrible!" Tien shouted as Furipa could only mutter sounds, also horrified by the whole scene in front of her. Cell began to glow, the transformation starting to take place. #16 shielded his face from the light, as Cell began to change drastically. #16 then turned around and ran towards #18. "#18, come on, we cannot allow him to absorb you too!" #18 blinked out of her trance and looked at him. "You better get out of here now!" he shouted back to Tien and Furipa. Tien stood there, grunting as Furipa looked at Tien. "T-Tien let's go!"

Cell stood there, transformation complete. "Ah yes, this is much nicer…" he said with his new voice. Tien looked at Cell in horror. "Oh my gosh! We should have stopped him!" he said and Furipa gasped at Cell's new look. "Holy Moly, he looks like a cross from a bug and a god damn fish!" she said, looking at him disgustingly.

Cell could only smile. "Yes…I could get used to this. I've waited soo long." #18 watched him and he peeked over to her. "He wants you #18! We must go!" #16 shouted and and grabbed her, running away as fast as he could. Cell could only chuckle at their poor attempt. He slowly turned around and then blasted off after them. And with his new power, he was so fast they never saw him coming. #16 let go of #18, standing in front of her to protect her. "No! He's as strong as I feared!" he said, shaking a bit.

"Great, it looks like I've might get my feet wet after all." Furipa blinked, looking at Tien in shock. "W-What? Are you crazy, you're going to get killed!" she shouted at him. "Well I can't exactly just stand here and watch, can I?" he yelled back to her. "You are the one who should be leaving!" "I'm not going to watch you die like Piccolo alright!? I can try and do something!"

Cell smirked at #16 and #18. "You can't escape me. It's over. You had a small window of opportunity to defeat me, but now it's too late." he said. '_Okay Tien, what would Goku do if he were here?_' Tien asked himself. "Tien? Are you listening to me?" Furipa shouted to him. '_He'd do everything he could to keep that android away from Cell! Even die…_' Furipa looked at him. "Tien?!" "I'm sorry Furipa, but you have to leave now…" "But…" "NOW!" he shouted to her. Furipa gulped and walked a away from him, pulled out her capsule and threw one to the ground, making her air scouter appear. "Just be careful Tien!" she shouted and jumped to the machine and flew away.

"Ahh, new look." he said, examining himself over the water. "Much more comunry than the last. Merging with #18 will have a similar effect. I can't wait!" Cell said, looking back to them. #16 growled as he gave a punch to Cell's face. But gasped when it made no impression on him. Cell simply chuckled. Jumping back, #16 watched as Cell opened his hand. "#16 no! Look out!" #18 shouted. Cell then blasted him the head, making him fly backwards in pain.

#18 turned to look at #16, hoping he was okay. He turned towards them, missing a portion of his head, his circuits showing and flickering. "So…Android #18, it's your turn, come here!" Cell commanded. "I'm not listening to anything you say." she said to him. "Look what you've done! You're a monster!" she yelled more, looking at him angrily.

"Hmm, feisty…" he said, smirking. "Why don't you just go back to wherever you came from?!" she demanded. "I'm on the verge of becoming a god. What do you think?" he asked her, chuckling. "My dear android…When will you understand that you belong to me?" #18 watched him, disgusted by his whole speech. He then licked his lips, making her cringe in more disgust. "Well, shall we get started? Just relax, you know the routine…" he said, walking towards her.

She backed away from him, watching him come closer and closer. She frowned more. "Stay where you are. I'm warning you." she placed her hand over her chest. "One step closer and I'll detonate." she said, making him stop. "Huh? Extinguish yourself? You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh no? Just try me." she said. "Anything is better than merging with you. I'm not a creature like you are, we're completely different. How can I be part from you?" she asked him. "I've think I know someone who can answer that for you…" and suddenly, Cell started to use #17's voice. "Hey #18, what's up, don't worry, it's me, #17." #18 gasped. "What's the deal? You're scared huh? Don't worry look, I'm fine." as she looked, she started to see him even. She was suspicious. "I know it's hard to understand, but we are meant to be together as part of Cell, once you've join us, it will all come clear."

"Join you? Are you sure?" she asked, taking her hand away from herself. "#18, would I ever do anything to hurt you?" he asked with his sweet innocent sounding voice. "Don't listen to him, that's not #17, Cell's using his voice to trick you!" #16 suddenly said, snapping Cell from his voice acting. "Quiet you fool! You only have half a plane left, you have no idea what you're talking about. " he turned to #18 again. "Please continue, #17."

"You do whatever you want #18, but doesn't it make sense? To do what doctor Gero intended and become one ultimate being above all others?" #18 snapped out, she knew something was up. "It's what we were made for, there is no higher purpose for us!" #17 image started to fade, as Cell's replaced it instead. "I'm not buying it, that's not #17!" she yelled at him.

Cell frowned. "#17 loved the person he was, this life was a fascinating game to him, and he wouldn't trade it for anything, especially not to be part of you!" "You fool, you'll mind it, whether you like it or not, so just accept it." She returned placing her hand over her chest. "Go ahead and try, but how many seconds will you need, atleast a few to gather energy for the blast, but I will stop you before then. All I need is a second to get to you, but you need atleast a handfull to get the job done." he said, chuckling. "Add it up. Come to me." he demanded again. #18 backed away once more, while #16 tried to get up. "No…" he said, grunting from the pain.

Cell stopped and looked up when he felt a energy above him. "What does that no good count think he's doing?" He asked as he watched Tien above him. "I'm doing the only right thing, I'm stopping you." he said, looking down to them. "You fool, you've seen you're no match for me." Tien then placed his hands together in a triangle shape. "I might just be a pot hole in the road to you big guy, but it's going to be one heck of a deep pot hole!" he said, his aim locked on Cell. "TAKE THIS YOU!" he shouted as he powered up. Cell gasped as he yelled "TRI-BEAM, HA!" and shot him.

As he was hit by the attack, #18 was taken down by the force of it. Furipa gasped when she sensed the power. "W-What is he doing?!" she yelled as she decided to turn back. "#18…Are you okay?" #16 asked. "I'm fine, I think." she said, getting up and looking behind her. "There you go Cell, a little credding from the no account." Tien said as he panted. 'Alright big guy, I know you're down there somewhere. And I bet you're raging mad, aren't you? Oh boy Tien, you've really done it this time!' thought, as he watched the hole. #18 watched him and Tien turned to her. "Why are still here?! Get out of here right now!" he shouted, as Cell came flying from the depths of the hole, raging mad.

Tien then blasted him down again, making the hole even bigger. #18 jumped to #16 and helped him up. "Can you fly?" she asked him. "I will try to." he said as Tien kept pushing Cell down, buying them some time. "You go #18, I can't fight anymore…" #16 said. "Yes you can! Let's go!" she shouted to him. "Hey! I can help him!" Furipa shouted from above them. Both looked up at her. "We don't have much time, so let's go!" She yelled again. #18 nodded and grabbed #16 and helped him to sit behind her on the scouter. Furipa then pulled the peddle to the medal, and blasted off, #18 right behind them.

AND ANOTHER IS DONE! WOO! yes, now please R&R! I preciate it!


	11. Chapter 10 18's demise

**HEY GUYS** :D what's up? I'm so sorry for not updating DD: it's just writing isn't that easy as drawing but I hope that I can provide you with more chapters quickly ^3^' Anyways, thank you so much for all your comments, I do read them and I hope you guys keep reading all my stories (Please go read my other dragonball story, it deserves love too ;3;). Okay now that this is said, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Dragonball or it's characters, only my own and this storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: #18's demise**

Furipa landed on a small island, helping #18 place Android 16 on the ground. Furipa then walked back to her scooter and clicked on a button, making the machine poof back into its capsule form. She looked up at the sky, worried about Tien.

'_I hope Tien is okay…_' she thought and glanced to the androids. '_…Otherwise all of our hard work was for nothing…I just hope you make it out alright…_' Furipa watched the large android as a small squirrel came down onto his shoulder and he gently pet his head. '_Strange…He's a supposed killing machine…and yet he's so gentle…_' she then looked at #18, who looked ahead, arms crossed. '_Her on the other hand, I need to my eye on her, just in case…_' her thoughts were interrupted by the android.

"Why are you helping us…?" #18 asked her. "Who says I'm I'm helping YOU?" Furipa spat, making the android look back at her. "I'm not helping you, I'm helping the guy who's risking his life buying you some time!" Furipa said, frowning. The android remained calm, examining her with her icey blue eyes. "Are you one of Goku's friends…?" she asked her again. "What's it to you?" "Because I do not recognize you fro any of them. Those that I know of are Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin…So who are you?" "Why should I answer to you? So you can go and kill me when all of this is over?" Furipa asked, with a angry tone on. "I was merely curious…" she responded, not once losing her cool.

Furipa sighed and looked away. "I suppose we do have some time to spare before Tien comes back…" the android then walked away and sat next to the injured android. "Seems so. So who are you?" Furipa looked at her from the corner of her eye. "I'm a survivor from one of Cell's town massacres…If it wasn't for Piccolo, I'd be dead by now…"

"Then how come your energy is different from a normal human?" Furipa looked at her and pushed her shirt up, uncurling her tail from her waist. "I recently found out that I'm an alien from a dead race…A Sai-what ever it is…Hit me like a ton of bricks when I found out." The android looked at her amazed. "You're a saiyan?" Furipa nodded. "Seems so, at least that's what everyone keeps saying…" "How can you be a saiyan? You don't look like a saiyan…And you don't even fly…" "Look, I don't know how I ended up here, or how I'm alive, all I know is that, this is my home, and I'm not letting some big, ugly cockroach destroy it, not if I have something to say."

"So I presume that you and Cell have some unfinished business?" #18 asked. Furipa chuckled. "Most definitely. I would like to let him have a piece of my mind implanted on his ass when I get through to him." the android chuckled a bit, barely audible. Furipa smiled but then looked down. "I wonder what grandma is now…Probably making some tea for when I come back…" the android didn't speak, but listened to what she muttered. "I told her I was going out and here I am…I can't help but feel that I might not come at all…"

"You have to have hope…" the larger android spoke out to her. Furipa looked at him, tears threatening to fall to her cheeks. "Cell hasn't reached perfection yet…So he's not completely unbeatable…So there is a small chance that everything can end up alright…" she sighed. "I hope you are right my friend…I hope you are right…"

* * *

Meanwhile with Tien, he panted as he looked at the large hole he made. He could hear Cell's grunts of anger as he was probably, flying up to kill him. Waiting for the right moment, Tien pushed him back down with his attack, over and over again, to buy the androids and Furipa some time. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker by every shot he gave out to Cell, panting as he did so. "It's…up to me now…I must…stop Cell…!" he said between pants. "I can't…give up now!" he powered up more, making the island around him glow with the immense light, and firing again, pushing Cell deeper into the hole.

"Is something wrong Yamcha?" Master Roshi asked him. "Yeah, I'm worried about Tien…" "I'm worried about him too Yamcha…" a small voice said, coming up from behind them. Both looked back, looking down towards little Chiatzu. "He's in trouble." "Chiatzu, you're back!" Yamcha said, sweating a little. "Please, do something. Please, save Tien." he plead to them.

"I'm sorry Chiatzu, Tien is on his own right now. We can't save him. Even tho we want to." Master Roshi said, both looking down. "What are you talking about? Shame on you! You can't give up, Goku would never do a thing like that! When he and Gohan finish their training, they're gonna bash that monster good!" Chichi yelled at them from the window.

Yamcha looked back to the horizont, a worried expression never leaving his face. "Yeah, right. I guess it's not over yet. I hope Tien can hang on." Chiatzu looked at him. "He's alone!" Yamcha growled and looked at Chiatzu. "Chiatzu, let's go!" Chiatzu walked to him. "Yes, I'm ready!" but before any of them could move, Roshi stopped them. "Wait a minute. I am well aware that Tien means a lot to both of you, but if you get involved now, you will only become two more of Cell's victims!" "B-But-…" Yamcha started but Roshi stopped him again. "No, listen to me. Do you think I like standing around here and doing nothing? Chichi is correct, we need Goku's help. You must stay here!" Yamcha grunted more, trembling with anger of feeling helpless, and Chianzu looked down, saddened. "Tien, stay alive…" he pleaded to himself, hoping that Tien would be okay. Chichi looked up, thinking of Goku again. "Goku…"

"RAHHHH!" shouted Tien, pulling Cell down once more. 'These blasts are taking everything from me…' he thought, feeling weaker by the minute. 'I must go on! Just a little longer…" Just as Cell was almost reaching him, he blasted him off again, this time, the hole became even more bigger, a large amount of smoke coming out of it. Tien panted and suddenly closed his eyes, falling to the ground with a large thud. Cell then slowly came out of the hole, very mad.

"Curses!" he yelled. "#18 has managed to escape my sight." he looked back at Tien, his anger coming out more and more. "And all because of that insolent meddler." he floated next to Tien. "You puny man…Now you realize how pointless it is to stop the inevitable." With a swift kick, he launched Tien to the air, making him fly a few feet away from him. Tien grunted in pain, trying with all his might to keep awake.

"I can't believe such a weakling has held me back!" Cell cursed at Tien. "It's almost to embarrassing to take." he raised his arm, preparing to blast him into nothing. "I'll squash him!" But suddenly, before Cell could even do anything to poor Tien, a figure appeared. It was Goku. Goku looked up at Cell, not moving a muscle. "Why won't you back off and leave my friend alone?" he shouted at him. "So you're Goku…" "And I take it you're Cell." he said to him. "Well Goku, it's so nice to meet you…" Cell said, raising down his arm to his side.

"Yeah I bet. So you can had up another head over your mantle right?" Cell chuckled at his statement. "I'd really like to teach you a lesson, but I need one more day to get stronger to go up against you!" Goku said, making Cell growl. "I'll make you pay Cell! Your days of terror rising on Earth will be finished for good!" Cell chuckled louder. "Here I always wondered what it would be like to face the legendary Goku. And all you have to say is "See you tomorrow"?" he asked him. "How disappointing! From all I heard, I would never would have pictured you as a coward." he taunted him. Suddenly, Goku shouted that Piccolo was still alive, making Cell yell out in surprise, since he did thought he killed him.

After Goku pulled Piccolo out of the water and picked up Tien's arm, Cell growled. "No Goku, we will fight right now!" he yelled as he charged towards them. As he was about to hit Goku, they disappeared before him. Cell looked around in shock. "They disappeared! Where has he gone this time?" he asked himself. He was more impressed on how Goku knew that technique. It would be something that could come quite handy in the future. He then resumed his search for #18, looking over at the nearby islands.

* * *

Furipa flinched as she looked up at the sky. "What's the matter?" #18 asked. "I-I don't know, I just…I just feel as if somethings wrong…" she said looking at the horizon. The androids looked at each other in question. "Must be a saiyan thing…" #18 said. She then looked back at #16, who was playing with a small bird now. "Must you play with that disgusting creature?" #18 asked, a tone of disgust on. She quickening got up, making the bird fly away scared. "Shoo!" she yelled and #16 gasped, looking at the bird as it flew away from his hand. "Now wake up we have to get off this island #16!" she yelled, but #16 instead of agreeing, he simply smiled, still watching the bird.

Furipa watched as #18 argued with him, frowning. '_Geez, she wasn't much different from her brother…_' she thought. #18 frowned and turned her back to him, crossing her arms. "Oh great, I think you're starting to malfunction! All you've been doing is staring at these birds all day long! What do you see in those things anyway?! Don't you care that Cell's gonna suck me up like he did to #17?! Don't you care that he's gonna kill you?!" ranted #18 on and on.

Furipa sighed. '_She's couldn't possibly understand why he acts like that…He actually as feelings…I bet that even if she did survive all of this, she'd still kill everything in her path, just like Trunks said they did in his future…_' Furipa looked at the sky. How was Trunks doing? Was he thinking of her like she was right now? She blushed and shook her head. '_Of course he wouldn't, he'd probably had more important things to think of, like beating Cell._' She sighed in frustration. All she wanted to do was go to the arcade and play video games...

* * *

"Looks like those senzu beans did the trick huh? You look like you feel much better!" Gohan said, looking at Tien. "You bet. And I thought I was gone for good this time." Tien responded, looking at himself. "Next time, try not to do things all by yourself." Goku said, smiling a bit. "Yeah, you had us worried about you Tien! But that was really cool how you stopped Cell from absorbing that other android, I don't know if I could have done that." Gohan said, looking at Tien with admiration.

"It was an honorable move Tien, but lets remember, it still wasn't enough. It's going to take a force much more stronger than all of us to beat Cell now." Piccolo said. They all looked down, reflecting. "Think about it, not one of us, to take that guy down. Not even you Goku. We're going to need something more." They were interrupted by Mister Popo, who wailed his arms above his head to call them over. "Come quick, Vegeta and Trunks are coming out of the Hyperbolic time chamber!"

"About time!" Goku retorked, watching with the others as the door opened, and there came out Vegeta and Trunks. "Hey Trunks, you changed!" Gohan said. "I'll say! You look like you're in great shape!" Goku added. Trunks smiled and looked down. "You were in the chamber for a whole day. I've never known anyone who could have last that long in there." Mister Popo said. "We could have come out sooner, but father wasn't willing to leave until he was sure he had done all he could do." Trunks said. "He insisted on training for the full year even tho it only toke him a couple of months to train-" he was interrupted by Vegeta. "Quiet!" Trunks looked back at him shocked. "You said quite enough!" he yelled at him. "Our training is not to be discussed ever!" Trunks sighed and looked at Goku. "Well, I guess you will have to wait and see yourself…"

Goku smiled. "So it worked out I guess." Vegeta smirked. "Maybe. I will take care of everything now. There is no need for you to go train Kakorott. Because I'm sure you all would not survive it. Besides, I can guaranty that I won't need any of you to take care of the androids." Tien stepped up a bit. "You fool!" Piccolo put his arm in front of Tien, to stop him from doing anything rash.

"Listen, I don't know how powerful you think you are, but you are underestimating our enemies." Vegeta chuckled at his saying. "While you were in that room, Cell swallowed android 17 and transformed! So don't you tell us you can handle it, you don't even know what you're up against!" Tien yelled at him. This time Vegeta laughed. "Clearly trying to defeat Cell as taken it's toll on all of you. That's why I'm offering you to take care of him myself."

Everyone watched Vegeta in disbelief. "Vegeta, I really suggest that you listen to Piccolo and Tien. I mean, you'd had to triple your strength to stand a chance to-" Goku was interrupted by Vegeta's laughter. By that second, Goku knew Vegeta was up to something.

Trunks looked at Tien. "Where's miss Furipa?" he asked. Tien blinked. "I sent her away, hopefully she is long gone and away from the androids and Cell." Trunks nodded. "I hope she is…"

* * *

"COME OUT!" Cell yelled as he flew over the ocean. "I should have come up with those androids by now. There's no way they could have gotten so far away from me." he stopped in a holt and flew upwards the sky, stopping to look down at the islands. "Not with #16 as injured as he is…They must be hiding on one of these islands. But which one…?" he asked himself. He growled in frustration. "Come on now! I am not in the mood for games!" he growled more as he looked at the islands around him.

He then chuckled, an evil plot forming in his mind. "Perhaps I can flush them out…" he then breathed in until his chest was big and full of air. Then suddenly, he yelled out. "**EIGHTEEN! COME OUT NOW! I WILL FIND YOU! GIVE IT UP EIGHTEEN OR ELSE!**"

On the island, Furipa gasped. "Is that Cell?! He's here already!?" she gasped.

"**IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF, I WILL DESTROY THESE ISLANDS ONE AFTER THE OTHER UNTIL I FIND YOU!**" Cell yelled more.

Furipa gasped. "T-That monster!" #18 looked at the sky, gulping. "**COME OUT YOU ANDROID, GIVE UP YOURSELF! I MUST ABSORB YOU TO BECOME COMPLETE! I KNOW THAT YOU CAN HEAR ME! SO BE EASY ON YOURSELF, COME OUT NOW AND YOUR SUFFERING WILL NOT BE VERY MUCH. IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT, YOU'LL DIE A FOOLISH DEATH BY MY RATH!**"

"We can't let him get you #18, not if that means I have to stand in his way!" Furipa yelled. "Don't be idiotic, you'll die before you can even touch him!" both gasped when they heard Cell's voice again.

"**COME OUT NOW! BE WARNED! NO ONE'S STRONGER THAN ME AND I WILL FIND YOU EVENTUALLY! MY POWERS HAVE GROWN BEHOND ANYTHING YOU CAN POSSIBLY COMPREHEND! JOIN WITH ME AND END THIS POINTLESS GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK NOW! YOUR TIME IS COMING TO YOU, I WILL FIND YOU! I DEMAND THAT YOU SHOW YOURSELF!**" yelled Cell more and more.

He waited for a moment to see if she would do anything, but he could feel himself getting angrier and angrier, each time she refused to appear. "**NOT COMING OUT? THEN I WILL BEGIN DESTROYING THE ISLANDS ONE BY ONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!**" #18 flinched a bit. "He's crazy!" She said.

"Do not be afraid #18, please stay calm. I do not think Cell would destroy these islands. You are far too valuable, he will not run the risk of destroying you." #16 said. "He's right. He might be bluffing just to get you to come out of hiding." Furipa agreed. "Huh…" #18 muttered.

"They still refuse to show their faces…Perhaps they don't believe my threats are real…I'll show them. They will learn." he growled in frustration. "Where do I begin? Who cares!" he answered himself. "All of these islands are full of worthless lifes that belong to me anyway." he opened his hand, and blasted off the island under him, disintegrating it quickly.

Furipa and #18 watched, horrified at the monster's act. "T-That monster!" Furipa yelled.

"I do not think the androids were on that island…" Cell said. "I guess I'll move on." and with that he yelled out again, threatening the same words to #18. "What should we do #16, he's destroying the islands like he said he would!"

"Do not worry, Cell will use a blast that's strong enough to destroy everything but you." #16 said. "Oh that's comforting." Furipa added. "All other life may end but you will remain." he said again. "But what about you #16? You have to survive this blast too!" #18 demanded. #16 did not answer. Furipa looked at him. Maybe he knew that he wouldn't and wished not to tell her. She couldn't be sure of what he was thinking right now.

Cell continued blasting off the islands one by one, as he said he would. And he was enjoying it too, the bastard. "**COME OUT EIGHTEEN, YOU KNOW YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME!**" he yelled.

#18 walked away from #16 and Furipa. "Cell will find us if we stay here. We've got to get away!" she said, pacing, trying to find a solution. "You're in no shape to travel. But he'll see us for sure if we try to leave now." she said, slumping down onto a rock. "Maybe your friends can help us…" she said mockingly, watching now a couple of squirrels munching on some nuts. Both Furipa and #18 gasped loudly when they heard an explosion much closer to them. "He's getting closer!" Furipa said, shielding her eyes from the could of smoke coming from the blast, as did #18. "Cell!" she said in spite.

Cell observed his handy work bellow him. "Where are they?" he asked. "After all this time I waisted looking for them! I should be complete by now!" Cell said, growing impatient. He then smirked. "I will find her…" and opened his hand again. "I did not come this far to fail!" and blasted yet another island near them.

* * *

Back at the lookout, Tien, Piccolo and Bulma looked at the door which Goku and his son, Gohan had just entered to begin their training to fight against Cell.

"I have no idea how powerful Trunks and Vegeta have become, but they've got to try and stop him, if they can…" Piccolo spoke. "If Cell gets his way, and manages to absorb android #18, there's no telling what kind of horrors are in store for the Earth." Tien growled in thought of what the monster could possibly do. "It's as simple as this. Cell wins, we loose." Tien started to shake with anger. "They need our help! We don't have time to wait for Goku and Gohan!" Bulma turned towards him. "Tien, you know you're no match for Cell! All you have to do is wait one day, then with Goku and Gohan's help, you can crush Cell!" She said with enthusiast.

Tien and Piccolo watched her, amazed by her positive thinking and outburst. That awkward moment was broke when little baby Trunks started to cry because of his mom's yelling. Bulma tried to calm him down, rocking him on her arms.

* * *

Another island was reduced to dust as Cell continued on his manslaughter for the androids. His patience was running thin, as his thoughts were occupied with finding #18 and becoming complete. "Curses, still no sign of those two foolish androids…They could be hiding underwater but I doubt they are smart enough to try that. " Cell said. "Oh how this bores me…Time to end this little game." and he started to blast off the rest of the islands, in hopes that the androids would come out.

'_This is crazy, he won't stop for nothing!_' Furipa though as she watched the blasts appearing one by one, the force of them almost knocking her off her feet. A big rock was thrown back by the force and almost hit her and #18, as she was about to blast it away, if it weren't for #16 to pull them back. "No! Cell would sense your blast!" the three clinged onto the big cliff they had their backs to, watching the destruction ahead of them.

Cell growled more. "**ANDROIDS!**" he yelled, blasting onto the islands with rage. "Cell is at the next island!" #18 yelled, watching as Cell grew closer and closer to their location. "Stay still, Cell is watching carefully for any movement in the area. He will not find us if we remain quiet and perfectly still." #16 said. "Ngh!" Furipa grunted as she tried to cling to the rock behind her.

With all the blasts combined, it created a large set of light that engulfed the small island. When the light and smoke cleared up, they looked at the sky, watching Cell. "One island left…" he said as he watched the small island, on which they were hiding. Cell smirked, feeling quite confident. "I've got it." he said, laughing in triumph.

#18 combed her hair right as she felt Cell's energy come up from behind them. "There he is!" she yelled. Furipa looked up in fear. '_We're doomed._' she thought. This time, maybe she wouldn't be so lucky. Maybe she should have gone back home. "Calm down, we cannot be seen. If you hold your position, we will not be discovered." #16 reassured. "That's not going to matter because of her." #18 said, looking at Furipa. Furipa looked at her with a "What" face. "He's going to sense your energy sooner or later. You have to hide it." #16 said. Furipa looked at him with a shocked face. "W-What do you mean? I don't know how to do that!" she said. "Tch, you're more human than you are a saiyan." #18 mocked. "This is not the time for your bitchy remarks." Furipa spatted. #18 rolled her eyes. "You have to calm yourself, and try to focus your energy to lower." #16 explained.

Furipa gulped and nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. After a minute, she opened her eyes and looked at the android. "I-Is it done?" she asked shyly. He smiled and nodded. "Yes." Furipa nodded and looked beside her, hoping that Cell would just leave.

Cell stood over the last island, as he opened his hand. "This is the last island. Last chance!" and started to create a energy ball. Furipa and #18 covered themselves with their arms, just as Cell was about to blast them, when out of the blue, appeared Vegeta. Cell looked back, watching as Vegeta came closer.

Vegeta smirked and chuckled, watching him back. "It's you, Vegeta." Cell said in disbelief. "Yes, and you're Cell. Hello." Vegeta said back. Furipa stared. "Who's that with Cell?" #18 asked. "I…I think it's Vegeta." Furipa said, following her as they watched them descend onto the ground. "Vegeta?!" #18 asked in disbelief. He looked so different, not to mention that he was blonde (which freaked out Furipa, may I add).

Cell smirked. "What are you doing here? Have you come to protect the androids from being absorbed?" he chuckled. "How noble." Vegeta simply smiled. "That's not why I'm here. I've come to tell you, your time is up." his statement, made Cell laugh. "I see. Is that right?" both chuckled. "Come on." he with a arrogant tone. "I find it hard to believe that my cells are in your body. How could you have turned out so ugly? What a waist." Vegeta said, mockingly. "Although, it's obvious where you've got most of your strength." Cell's tail swung behind him slowly, as if just waiting to plunge into something, or rather someone. "You should consider it a honor to be part of me. I am the strongest in the universe."

Vegeta laughed. "That's where you're wrong. I am the strongest and I will prove it. Just look at me, I have changed."

From behind the tree, Furipa and #18 listened closely. "Is Vegeta challenging Cell? He barely survived the fight we fought, now he thinks he can just defeat Cell on his own?" #18 said, remembering the last time she had met the arrogant saiyan. "It does look like it…" Furipa said.

"I don't believe you are so powerful as you think you are." Vegeta smirked and began to get ready. Cell then looked up at the sky, feeling a spark of energy appearing. To everyone's amazement (except for Vegeta), Trunks appeared and stood behind him. "T-Trunks?!" Furipa said, blushing madly. She couldn't help but to look at Trunks clothes, as his outfit DEFINITELY defined his muscles, leaving the imagination running. '**_NO BAD THOUGHTS, BAD THOUGHTS!_**' Furipa yelled in her head, pushing those naughty thoughts away. That was not the time for her hormones to be acting up.

"I hope this isn't a private party…" he said. "Is that you Trunks?" Cell asked, examining him. "It appears you've been through some changes as well." Cell smirked. "So I guess it's two saiyans for the price of one, will your other friends be joining us too?" he asked. "There will be no more interruptions, and he's here only to watch the fight. I don't need reinforcements." Cell looked at him, disappointed. "Just you? Now that won't be much of a challenge." "For me, absolutely not." Cell smirked at his confidence. "Very well then. I must say I am impressed of your determination."

"I agree with Cell." #18 suddenly said. "Vegeta is no match for him. He as no chance." Furipa frowned. "How do you know that? Don't you know the saying: "Never judge a book by it's cover?"" she said. #18 decided to ignore. "What are you thinking, #16? Don't you think now would be a good time to escape?" she asked, looking at him. When he didn't respond, she put a hand on her waist impatiently. "#16, I'm talking to you!" he then looked at her. "Wait, stay here until they start fighting #18. Vegeta as changed. His power as grown since the last time he fought, he just may have a chance." Furipa smiled. "You see? I told you." "What? How?" she asked him again, continuing ignoring Furipa, which made her extremely annoyed. "How could he change that much so quickly? Was he just toying around with me?"

"Maybe he did, who knows for sure?" said Furipa, crossing her arms. "Do you really think he might defeat Cell?" #18 asked, looking towards them.

Both stared at each other. "Are you ready now?" Vegeta asked. "To witness a power not seen for a thousands of years?!" Cell smirked. With that, Vegeta started to power up. He yelled as energy aura around him began to enlarge. Furipa watched, astonished and impressed by the power she witnessed. As Vegeta's energy kept growing, their surroundings started to flicker and crumble down. "Incredible!" #18 yelled. "Look, Vegeta is transforming, where did he get this kind of power?"

Vegeta's muscles began to grow larger and larger, as the ground around his feet crumbled from the force. Cell watched amazed by the demonstration of power before him, standing still. He powered so much, he was engulfed by dust. Once it cleared up, all could see Vegeta's new look. "Woah." both #18 and Furipa muttered. "That's a lot of power." #18 stated.

'_He did it, he ascended._' Trunks thought, watching Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and looked at Cell, arrogance and determination plastered all over his face. Then, without warning, Vegeta swiftly landed a punch on Cell's gut, beginning the fight.

Cell's tail swung madly behind him, and Vegeta smirked. "What's wrong, I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable." he joked. Cell growled. "What's wrong I'll show you- wait you're making a joke." he realized, chuckling. "I do so enjoy your classic saiyan wit." Vegeta chuckled. "Thank you." taking off his fist from Cell's gut. He backed away, but Vegeta ran after him, punching him in the jaw. That launched him up to the sky , Vegeta jumping after him, kicking him in the back, and continuously hitting him all over.

He then grabbed him by his ankled and threw him back to the ground, landing hard. The force of the landing made the cliff, on which Trunks was standing, starting to crumble towards the ocean, but he simply floated upwards, then landing on a small piece of rock. "I can barely follow Vegeta's movement…" #18 said, looking up at him. "Maybe he does have the power to finish Cell."

Cell got up from the crack he created, and looked back to Vegeta. He in turn, smirked arrogantly as always. Cell growled, as blood dripped from his mouth. "You insignificant pest, are you really so proud of this irritating little trick you've learned? You'll need much more if you ever hope to beat me." Vegeta didn't answer. "Did you really think that I would be so easily intimidated? You fool! Have you forgotten? I know you. Your cells are woven into my being. You, Vegeta, are a part of me."

"Now I'm going to take you apart. How ironic." Cell smirked. "Clever until the end huh?"

Furipa watched, attentively. '_Such power…_' she thought. "They are just standing there. Cell isn't attacking, I don't understand, is he actually afraid of Vegeta?" #18 asked. #16 simply watched the small critters over him, as he pet one of them over the head gently.

Cell yelled as he attacked Vegeta, trying to punch him in the head. Vegeta on the other hand, evaded him quite easily. No matter how many times he did it, he escaped them all. Trunks watched them, lost in his own thoughts. '_I still can't believe that this day as finally come. All of our training, all of our hard work, it was all for this moment._' and he started to remember his time in the hyperbolic chamber, long side his father, Vegeta.

Vegeta punched Cell, making him go through the rock, until he reached the other side, then started to glide over the water. He stopped until he hit a small patch of rock. Vegeta chuckled. "All too easy." Cell come out of the water. "**HEAR ME SAIYAN!**" he yelled. "This time, you'll die." he muttered. "I'm done humoring you and your petty maneuvers. I'll show you the true nature of my power! Come forward and met your doom."

* * *

Far away from the fight, Krillin was heading his way, with the so important controller he holder. He stopped, sensing the high power level. "Well, I guess that huge power level I've been sensing really is Vegeta's after all!" he said. '_I don't believe it, he's even stronger than Cell now! But how could he get so much-…Ah! Of course, I know why, that's what Goku was talking about! Vegeta got a year of training in one day! He must be pumped up, gotta see this!_' he then looked at the controller in his hand. '_I can't forget what I'm after._' he thought, focusing on his main task. "The androids." and followed the immense energy power.

* * *

Cell screamed as he flew up to the sky, Vegeta appearing behind him and punching him again towards the water. He soon followed him underwater and on the surface, large splashes could be seen. Vegeta rose from it, waiting for Cell's move. Cell appeared from behind in brute force, as he tried to hit Vegeta with his tail. Pulling his head away, he managed to punch Cell square on the jaw, making him throw his head back. They kept punching each other until they stopped in a holt. "So tell me Cell, is this your true power that I'm sensing?" Vegeta asked, chuckling. "You do take a punch well, I'll give you that. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'm really not impressed."

Cell had his eyes closed, as she smiled. "Poor Vegeta. You just don't understand, do you?" he asked. "Try me." Vegeta answered. Cell then blasted him quickly from his mouth, engulfing Vegeta into the large energy ball. Vegeta with no scratch on what so ever, only focused on defending himself, was thrown back to the water by Cell's sudden punch. Cell then blasted with his mouth again, hitting Vegeta.

Cell laughed at his triumph. He stopped as he watched Trunks. "That foolish boy, who the he think he's looking at?" he asked, expecting no answer from anyone. He then realized his mistake and was taken by surprise when he looked up and saw Vegeta charging to him, sending him to the ground once again.

#18 and Furipa ran behind some rocks to better watch the fight. Furipa looked back at #16. "Can you walk okay? Do you need any help?" she asked the large android. He smiled and shook his head. "I can do it." Furipa smiled a bit. "Quiet you two." #18 shushed.

Cell sat on the ground, while Vegeta landed behind him, laughing. "All done? Too bad." he mocked. Cell got up slowly, looking back at him. "Not so fast…I'm not done yet."

"I see, so you're a gluten for punishment. Cell, I think you just don't know when to quit." Cell simply laughed, and started to power up, the surroundings turning blue from the immense energy he was putting into.

Krillin watched from above. "Woah, that was no smoke signal! There's something going on there and can only mean one thing. Cell, he's there."

Cell's power grew and grew, as the ground around him cracked deeper and deeper. "Cell's power is increasing greatly." Furipa looked at him. "I think we can see that. Once he was finished, Vegeta smirked. "Ahh…So you can raise your power after all. It still won't save you." Vegeta warned. "I admire your determination Vegeta, but your arrogance will be your downfall." Cell said. Trunks watched from afar. "This could get ruff…"

'_They all are so powerful. I don't wanna watch. But I don't wanna miss this either._' Krillin battled. "What are you waiting for? Well if you won't make the first move, then I will!" yelled Cell, charging at Vegeta. He in turn was taken back by Cell's punch. Cell smirked but stopped when he better looked at Vegeta. He had blood dripping from his mouth, but he still smirked. "That one was free." he said, cleaning his mouth. "Now I'M going to show you what true power really is!" Cell stumbled back. "Y-You're not Vegeta! You're not!" he yelled. "You've changed, you've become something else!" Vegeta chuckled and pointed at himself. "That's right. I'm super Vegeta."

"Super what-now?" asked Furipa, a puzzled look on her face. #18 rolled eyes. "Super Vegeta, Super saiyan, that's what happens when you become blond like that." Furipa looked at Vegeta some more, taking it all in. "Oh…" and continued watching the fight. "Cell's scared…" #18 said and Furipa nodded. "Hopefully he will use that to his advantage…"

"Father has him on the ropes…He's won the game." Trunks said to himself. Cell growled. "How did you acquire this new strength, enlighten me!" Cell demanded. "I do a lot of push ups and sit ups. And I drink plenty of juice." Vegeta joked. Cell was certainly not in the mood for jokes. "Listen here, I came from the future where you were destroyed by android 17, and now I've absorbed android 17, I have all of his powers at my disposal and dish it to my own. SO tell me, how could YOU be stronger than me?! It's not possible, you're bluffing!" Cell yelled, hitting his tail on the ground in anger, the ground behind him crumbling.

"Look, if you think I'm bluffing, call my bluff. Here, I know you're confused, so let me make it easy for you." Vegeta said and turned around. "Look, my back's turned. How's that?" Cell growled in anger from his taunting, his power increasing. "You will PAY for your insolence Vegeta."

"Wow! Vegeta turned his back on Cell! I don't see either of the androids down there, man that's not a good sign at all!" Krilled said, remembering android 18. "That means that Android 18's probably has be absorbed all ready!" he looked at the controller. "Well, maybe it's all for the best anyway…I don't know if I could have used this thing."

Cell jumped back into higher ground, and placed one knee down. He clasped his hands together and smirked. "Hey, that's father's Galactic Gun!" Trunks said in shock. "Remember, some of your cells compose me!" and started to power up the attack. "Now, Galactic Gun…**FIRE**!" He shouted, throwing Vegeta's own attack at him. Vegeta simply chuckled as he turned back and stood still. There was an immense light almost surrounding the island, which made Krillin cover his eyes. Trunks did the same, as everything around Cell and Vegeta crumbled. #18 and Furipa clinged onto #16, shielding their eyes.

Once it quiet downed, Cell come out of the ruble. He smirked, thinking to himself that he had finished off Vegeta. To his surprise, when the smoke cleared up, there stood Vegeta, without even a scratch. Trunks smiled. "Phenomenal! Vegeta looks awesome!" Krillin yelled from above.

"He is stronger." #16 said. "Holy cow…" Furipa said, amazed. "Fantastic…" muttered #18, who was also amazed. She then noticed the small creature she was holding on her hand. "I must be going crazy." She said, looking at it, recalling no memory of ever grabbing it. "Do not be alarmed. Our feelings sometime conflict with our programing…" #16 said as he and Furipa watched her throw the squirrel to the ground. Furipa frowned at her doing that.

"So this is it huh?" Vegeta asked Cell. "That's a joke, I thought this was going to be a challenge. **HA**! I can't believe we were worried about you!" he joked. Cell growled. "You will pay!" he threatened. "I don't think so Cell. I'm afraid you're outclassed in every way."

"No, impossible!" Cell yelled. "**IT'S NOT TRUE!**" he yelled lower, powering up in rage, and charging to Vegeta, swinging his tail to him. Vegeta easily escaped and kicked him away, and following him, kicking him again towards the sky, then back to the ground.

"This is crazy. Vegeta's radical. I've never seen him like this. He's bigger, faster, he's even stronger than Goku now." Krillin said to himself.

Cell came out of the ground, panting. 'How could he be so strong?! It doesn't make sense! I've tried everything on him!' Cell thought. "CELL!" Vegeta yelled from afar. 'This can't be happening!' Cell was in a rut. He needed to think of something fast, before Vegeta disposed of him, permanently.

He looked at Vegeta, still panting. "**I AM CELL! DO YOU HEAR ME!?**" Vegeta looked down to him. "You are nothing." that was the last straw for Cell. He yelled in rage, and reappeared behind Vegeta, trying to punch him. Vegeta grabbed his arm and launched him over towards the rocks. Trunks watched, worried that Vegeta might get over himself, and let his arrogance and over confidence get a hold of him.

Vegeta and Cell continued on their battle, stopping shortly after Vegeta threw Cell onto the water again. He came out and dried himself, looking up at Vegeta. Vegeta chuckled at him. "You should see the look on your face right now. How would you feel if I told you there's another like me?" Cell's eyes widen. Vegeta pointed beside him. "Allow me to introduce to my son, his name is Trunks, he too is a true super saiyan." Cell looked at Trunks, horrified. "He's not quite as strong as I am, but it would be hard to tell the difference between us, he has incredible power." Vegeta finished. "N-No!" mumbled Cell. "How can this be?!"

"Do you understand out fruitless this is? I've been allowing you to deceive yourself, that's all. You never had a chance to win! By some miracle, you manage to get by me, Trunks would have finish you off." Vegeta said, spitting to the ground. "They said Cell, you toke a gamble and you lost." Cell looked back at Vegeta and growled. "It doesn't make any sense, how did you get all this power?! Curse you!" He yelled to him. "You're the one who started this game, and now that you're losing, it's no fun anymore. You're just a big baby!" Vegeta taunted.

Cell yelled, bitter and angry from his taunt, whatever power that he had left, charging it up. "You wouldn't be talking to me in this way if I had completed my evolution! You would be NOTHING to me if I absorbed android 18!"

"Woah! So he hasn't absorbed android 18 after all!" Krillin yelled.

"Vegeta, allow me to achieve my perfect form, as a saiyan, you can appreciate the challenge." Cell was formuling a new plan. Perhaps if he could convince Vegeta to let him become perfect, it would then be too easy. Trunks watched closely, getting more and more nervous.

"What do you say Vegeta…?" he asked him again. "You still sound like a baby who's trying to get his way." Vegeta taunted again. "Wooh, for a moment there I thought he was going to let him!" Furipa said. Krillin gulped. "Man, Cell's just dying to find #18." he looked around the island. "Somehow, I have to find her first. And use this on her." he said, looking at the controller, and his hand started to shake. "Once she's immobilized, I'll blast her! Oh man…What a job!" he said and flew downwards in search for android 18. He searched and searched until he found them, and to his surprise, there was Furipa as well. "S-She's here! I can't believe it! Don't they know Cell is here too?!" he yelled, almost dropping the control. '_Now I really have to use this! Everything I ever learned from the battlefield tells me I need to do this, but it just doesn't feel right!_' he thought, battling over shutting down #18. He gulped and floated down behind the boulder they were hiding. '_Here goes nothing!_' and quietly tip toed his way towards them.

While he walked up on them, Vegeta was battling Cell, and winning so far. Krillin gripped the controller harder, his thoughts occupied of how everyone was counting on him to shut down the android. He looked from behind a corner to see how far they were and looked back away quickly. '_Oh goodness, they are right there! I still need to get a little closer for the remote to work!_' he looked back again, and was entranced by #18's beauty. '_Just look at her! She's so beautiful!_' he thought as he remembered the kiss she gave him. But shook his head, trying to focus.

Meanwhile, Cell was coming out of the hole he was thrown by Vegeta, still trying to convince him to let him become perfect. "Are you up to it?" Cell asked. "Well…Let's just say that I'm thinking about it. It sounds interesting." Trunks was really worried now, if Vegeta succumbed to his arrogant desires, everything they had trained for would have been for nothing!

"You must hide." #16 suddenly said. "I **AM** hiding, with you!" she said back. "You must leave, Vegeta might let Cell go." Furipa yelled. "What!? B-But why?! Why would he do that?" she asked. "For the sport of fighting him after he absorbs you." he said, intended to #18.

Cell's plan was coming together. Fueled by his saiyan desire for a much stronger challenge, Vegeta would let him finally be complete. "Say the word and it's done. It wouldn't take too long. I'll absorb her and we can resume where we left off."

Krillin was battling harder and harder with himself. He reached his point, letting go of the controller. '_I can't do it, I…I love her…_' the loud noise made the androids and Furipa to look, and she gasped. "K-Krillin?! What are you doing here!?" "It's you…" #18 said in shock but then looked down at what he had dropped. Her eyes widened. That was a controller that could shut her down completely, which made her wonder how he could have gotten one.

"So be it. You've managed to arouse my curiosity. Now go and absorb your android." Vegeta finally said the words Cell was waiting to hear. "Oh no!" Trunks yelled. Just as Cell was finished talking to Vegeta, Trunks powered up and stood in his way, arms open, impending him from moving forward. "If my dad won't stop you, then I'll do it myself!" Trunks said, and Cell growled in frustration, yet another pest he had to take care of.

"Nice day huh? I came here to kill you." #18 gasped a little. "I guess you recognize this device?" Krillin asked. "Yes…I do…" she answered. She gasped more when he destroyed it, stepping over it. "You shouldn't be here! Look, if Cell find you then we're all doomed! Please go, you can sneak off to the other side of the island, just fly low." Krillin adviced. "Why are you doing this? You're taking a great risk by letting me go. I don't understand."

Furipa watched the two. '_Damn it, this is bad. If we don't do something right now, we're all as good as dead!_' she thought. "It's because…I…" he thought of a reason to give her, none coming to his mind.

"Move along kid…I don't have the patience to deal with you right now, you punk!" Cell yelled up at Trunks. "You'll need more than patience to deal with me. You heard my father, I'm as strong as he is." Cell smirked. "Oh yeah? Let's see about that." and he charged at him. Trunks grabbed his arm and punched hard in the gut, making him yell out in pain. He then kicked him towards the ground, but Cell stopped in mid air. "You scoundrel!" he said as he tried to flee to his side, but no matter where he tried to flee, Trunks was faster than him, his open arms impending him to go anywhere. Through a heated moment between the two, Cell spotten on the corner of his eye, the androids. And to size it up, Furipa was also there. Now how about that? He'd get two birds with one stone.

'_Well this is too good to be true…_' Cell thought, looking down at them. Trunks looked down, puzzled on what he could be looking at but his eyes widened when he realized what it, or better yet, who it was he was looking at. "Oh no!" He yelled in fear.

"You could have shut me down, but you didn't…What were you trying to achieve?" #18 asked once more. Krillin started to blush, nervous, while his mind was sent a blank, not knowing what to say. "I don't have much time to explain okay?!" He suddenly yelled. "But Cell is hot on your trail, and he'll do anything to absorb you! And if that happens, the entire planet is doomed! And that means you have to get yourself out of here right now! And this can go for you too Furipa! Why did you came here!? You'll get yourself killed!" He yelled, now looking at Furipa. "Look, I was trying to buy Tien some more time!" she tried to explain herself.

"**HEY! CELL KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE!**" A voice from above yelled. They looked up towards the sky and saw Cell and Trunks looking down to them. Everyone watched in horror, as Krillin yelled. Cell chuckled and started to fly towards them but Trunks flew right back after him, not intending on letting Cell get what he's been waiting for.

Trunks tried his best to keep Cell at bay, making some time for the androids to escape again, attacking Cell continuously. Krillin looked at the androids. "Come on! We don't have much time until pulls himself out!" #18 looked at the android. "Right, let's go #16." when he didn't respond, she grew worried. "Are you still there?!" #16 groaned a bit. "Do not worry about me. My circuitry is much too damaged. Save yourself!" he plead. "#16 I-I…" #16 whimpered. "Just go! I'll stay with him!" Furipa said and both Krillin and #18 started to run.

Out of nowhere, a blast threw them back and there came out Cell. They got up, and Cell laughed. Trunks tried to go after Cell again, but this time, his father stood in his way. Both #18 and Krillin backed way, as Cell advanced more. Cell looked back to see Vegeta keeping Trunks away, and decided to seize this opportunity. "Ahh…So nice to see you #18…" he began, looking at her.

Out of nowhere, #16 stood in front of them. Cell laughed. "From the looks of it #16, I'd say your battery is running low…" He mocked. He looked back at the distance and noticed Furipa not too far away. "You just stay there, and once I'm finished with this little matter, I believe you and I have a small score to settle…" Furipa gasped a little but stood her ground, growling a little. Cell then looked back to the androids. "Now…thanks to Vegeta, I will finally reach the perfection that my designer intended."

Krillin frowned, once again Vegeta managed to screw everyone else. "Would you just consume the android already?! I'd like to be on my way!" Vegeta yelled from above, growing impatient. When he spotted Trunks coming back again, he started to blast him down, keeping him occupied. Furipa gasped. "TRUNKS!"

"I'm in your debt Vegeta. Children can be such a bother…" Cell said, chuckling. Krillin couldn't take it as he charged at Cell, giving all that he got. Not if it was a fact that he didn't affect Cell at all and he just simply shooed him away, hitting him with his tail. #16 was the next to attack, but again, not even he could manage to break a bruise on Cell. Cell elbowed him to the ground, and there he stayed. #18 yelled as she charged at him, trying to punch him. He blasted her away, watching as she landed with her back to the rock in pain. Cell began to advance towards her, but Furipa stood in his way.

"There's no way I will let you do this you monster!" She yelled at him. "Come now…You've seen what I did to the others…Do you really think that you'd be any different?" Cell asked her, chuckling. Furipa growled. "It's better than watching you do as you please!" she yelled and tried to punch him, but he swiftly kicked her on the gut, her eyes bulging from the pain. He then kicked her again, away from him. "I can't say I didn't warn you…" he then looked back at #18. "Now…" he continued advancing to her, as she looked at him in fear. She growled and blasted him back, but he managed to dissipate the blast, smirking. He walked back at her, his tail moving behind him.

No matter how much she blasted him, it did not do much damage. Cell opened the tip of his tail, laughing in triumph. Just when she thought it was the end, Trunks kicked Cell away. #18 looked at him, in shock. "There's not much time, hurry and get out of here!" he yelled, going after Cell. They began to fight, and #18 used that to her advantage. She ran back to #16, and tried to lift him up. He looked at her with his good eye. "Leave me be…I am done…" he said. "I'm staying with you." she said, but gasped when Krillin helped him out. Once they managed to get him up, Krillin went looking for Furipa.

Furipa holder her stomach, in pain. She had never left a pain like that since she had stepped over her tail when she was little. It was hard to breathe, but she slowly got up. "Furipa!" she heard Krillin call her. "K-Krillin…Go…" she muttered, but he pulled her up gently. "I won't leave anyone behind. Now let's go while we still have the chance!"

As Cell saw that they were about to escape again, he looked up at the sun, and a brilliant yet evil thought came to his mind. "Yes…a brilliant plan…" he muttered. He flew downwards, Trunks following him, then he flew upwards, standing right under the sun. "**MY DESTINY AWAITS!**" he yelled, both the androids, Krillin and Furipa looking back at him. "Your time as expired android 18…" he said, and just as Trunks was flying to met up with him, Cell used the Solar Flair move.

Everyone shut their eyes, blinded by the light. Cell then flew down next to #18, that despite with her eyes closed, still managed to put up a last fight, trying to punch Cell. He evaded everyone of her punches, and raised his tail up high over her. He then plunged it, engulfing her with his tail, laughing maniacally. He sucked her up his tail, feeling her kick and struggle to flee. Krillin tried to stop him, but it was already too late. Once everyone were able to open their eyes, they watched in horror.

Cell had absorbed android 18.

* * *

**GOD AND DONE** *A*' I tried to make this chapter as long as possible! And do forgive me if it is **A BIT TOO MUCH** like the original series. I just want to add a better storyline, and I think this is good as it will get. But I promise you, there will be more action between Cell and Furipa, that I do promise you! **JA-NE for now!**


	12. Chapter 11- Cell's new form

**GUYS. GUYS. You guys are amazing ;w; Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I also have some news to tell, I'm making up covers for each one of my chapters on DA so I'll post up links for each chapter in the images so you guys can stay in tune, either in Fanfiction AND in DA ^^ hope you guys will love it!**

**AND SORRY for the lack of updates ;3; I don't mean to but gaining inspiration for writing is not the same as I have for drawing. But I'm still glad you guys still read them.**

**Disclaimer: AGAIN, I do not own the story or it's original characters (even tho a girl can dream heh?) but my own created ones okay?**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Cell's new form**

Everyone watched in horror as Cell powered up, engulfing everything around him in light because of his transformation. Lightening struck in the sea, as the wind picked up in full strength.

Vegeta watched, smirking and waiting for Cell's new and improved form. I couldn't wait for the challenge. #16's circuits flickered as he tried to maintain his balance, behind him was Furipa, trying to help him in case he needed.

Trunks watched in horror the light in front of him, his nightmares surfacing from the deep corners of his mind. It would be like his Future all over again. He couldn't let it happen, not in this timeline. #16 fell to his knees and Furipa ran to him. "#16! Are you okay?" she asked him. He looked at her, his body flickering all over. "You should leave now." Furipa shook her head. "No way in hell will I leave after all this!" She yelled as both watched the light in front of them.

Krillin closed his eyes, regretting that he didn't shut down #18 when he had the chance. Trunks powered up in anger, and charged right towards the massive barrier of light. He was then projected back from the force of the creature's barrier. Furipa gasped. "TRUNKS!" but couldn't do anything as the light grew more until white was the last thing that everyone could see.

Once the light had diminished, everyone stared in horror to the being in front of them. He looked smaller compared to his last form, and was covered in green all over, except his chest, shoulder pads, and lower legs, who in turn were colored in black. He had wings, just like in his first form, but were also colored black. His feet were in yellow and some parts that connected his body were colored purple. Furipa glanced at his face. His face was slender, with a strong jawline, with a yellow strap coming from his ears down to his chin. He had purple markings under his eyes that ran down his cheeks and his face was pure white.

Maybe it was the crazy talking, but Furipa actually thought he looked kinda handsome. Compared to his previous two forms, but he was still freaky. He slowly opened his eyes, and two pinks orbs appeared. Observing his new form, he began exploring and experimenting with his body, looking up at his hands and stretching while chuckling.

Krilling started to growl as he began remembering #18 again. And now she had been absorbed by that monster like she was nothing. He couldn't take it anymore and charged at Cell, delivering punches all around him. He stopped to look at him, and to his shock, his punches had no effect what so ever on him. But that didn't stop Krillin, as he continued on punching and kicking him.

Cell smirked mentally, still looking at his hands. '_At last…All that I ever imagined is now mine. I have become what no other could ever achieve…I am Perfect._' that last sentence made him smirk for real, much to everyone's displeasure.

"Oh kami…" was all Furipa could say as she watched Krillin punch Cell all over. Cell was finally complete and there was no one who could stop him. Trunks frowned and looked up towards Vegeta, who was looking down to Cell, smirking arrogantly. He then powered up and flew to Cell, kicking him in the head. Shocked that the fact of that didn't even making him flinch, he continued on attacking him, along side Krillin. Cell smiled. "Yes, that's right children…Have your fun." he muttered.

Krillin then stepped back. "You monster!" he yelled from behind Cell, and powered up a Destructo Disk. Trunks gasped and jumped away, trying not to get sliced in half. "**CHEW ON THIS!**" Krillin yelled again and threw the disk at him, the disk hitting him right in the neck from behind. "Yes! Direct hit!" he yelled as he smiled triumphal. But he soon gasped as he saw the disk disappeared and Cell simply stretched his neck like it nothing had happened.

Everyone watched in shock, as Cell jumped and punched the air, testing his muscles. He then smirked and looked at Krillin. "So…You want to play huh?" he asked and turned around, kicking the air. "Very well…" he said, back turned to him. "It's my turn…Are you ready?" Krillin trembled in fear as he watched Cell disappear and reappear in front of him and disappearing again, and out of nowhere, he kicked him right in the neck, knocking him out.

Krillin got up slowly, coughing, trying to breath. Trunks frowned at Cell, trying to control his anger. Cell looked at him, and smirked mockingly. Krillin trembled, trying to stand straight. "Did…Did any catch the number of that bus?" he asked. "I…I never felt something so painful in my entire life…it's as if my bones are totally crushed…But…don't worry about me, no sir…I'll be fine…" he said, and laughed a bit. "I-I hope I'm not being rude but I'm going to take a little nap…" and he fell down to the ground. Trunks yelled at him to hang on, and flew to him. "K-Krillin…" Furipa said as she growled at Cell.

"Y-You bastard!" she yelled. "Have you no shame?!" Cell chuckled as he punched the dust that Trunks left when he blasted off. "Ha. He should feel lucky, he's the first one to be touched by my perfect body…" #16 growled long side Furipa, knowing they both couldn't do anything against him.

Trunks fed Krillin a senzu bean that he had hidden on his breastplate, hoping he would get better. Meanwhile Krillin recovered, Vegeta flatted down and stood beside Cell. "Don't tell me you're satisfied by swatting flies like him." he mocked as he crossed his arms. Cell looked at him for a second then resumed his stretching. "I guess a guy like you needs any victory he can get."

Cell continued on, not caring really for what he was saying. "From the way you've been carrying on, I was expecting a true challenge. If that's your idea of perfect, I might as well go home." Vegeta said, mocking him still. Cell looked at him when he finished. "I'm sorry to hear that, I was hoping you'd stay…" he said with his impeccable english. "Destroying you would be a decent warm up." Vegeta glared at his phrase as Cell smirked, knowing he had got him at his own game.

"Alright. But this time don't whine when I beat you." he warned him. "I won't." Cell said, facing towards him, putting his hands together in a fighting stance. Vegeta prepared himself, powering up. The two began fighting, Vegeta's punch blocked as Cell glided through the ground. Krillin, Trunks and Furipa watched.

"Knowing Vegeta, he's probably too caught up in himself to notice, but yeah, I can sense that you're holding back…" Trunks looked at him. "You've got more than you're making public, aren't you?" Krillin asked. Trunks just stared at him, not uttering a word. "Well, if you have all that power, why don't you stop Cell yet?! Tell me!" Krillin demanded. Furipa looked at Trunks. "Trunks…What's wrong?" She asked him, and he looked at her, then back to Krillin.

Vegeta and Cell continued on, oblivious to their presence. They toke their fighting upwards, towards the sky, Vegeta grunting as he punched Cell with all his might. Cell smirked as each one of Vegeta's punches he blocked with ease. Vegeta managed to push Cell into a mountain, and the two stared at each other.

"Come on, you're going to have to try harder than that if you want to live." taunted Vegeta. Cell just smirked, which irritated Vegeta, and he tried to punch him, but Cell grabbed his wrist and shoved him against the mountain. '_He's gotten so fast!_' Vegeta thought as Cell almost punched Vegeta in the face, his quick reaction saving him in the last second as he pushed his head out of the away. Cell's arm was locked inside the mountain, but that didn't stop him, as he blew up the mountain, leaving it in tiny pieces. Both then shot out of the smoke, upwards again and resumed their brawl.

"My father as gone beyond the powers of a super saiyan." Trunks said. "Near the end of our training, my father reached a plateau. And I surpassed him. But I can't let my father know because he'll hate me for it! I've worked so hard to gain his approval, I'm still not there yet. I know he'll accept me once he sees how strong I am!"

"Trunks, who the hell cares?! This is Cell we're talking about! We need to stop him no matter what! " Furipa yelled, making him look at her in surprise. "Do you really think he'd like you even if you did get his approval? Just look at our situation! He should have killed Cell when he had the chance!" Trunks growled and look at his father. "Father…"

Vegeta stared at Cell, until he vanished into fin air. Vegeta looked around, and found he was behind him, not too far away. "You coward." Vegeta said and powered up, and tried to kick him, but Cell was quicker than him and got away, hooping from rock to rock. Despite Vegeta's constant blasts being throwned at him, Cell was not hit. He then flew up, looking down, and watched as the blasts flew up and past him. He looked up in wonder and the blasts came down hitting him, while some blasts from below also flew up and hit him.

A large cloud of smoke was made, and Vegeta watched smirking, thinking he finally outsmarted Cell. He was surprised to see he was no where to be found. "You impress me Vegeta. That was quite a little show…" Cell said from behind him. Vegeta slowly turned to him. He was getting annoyed. "How dare you play me for a fool!?" he yelled as he powered up more, and started to blast him down again.

The 4 down below watched the fight. "I…I think I have the feeling Vegeta is starting to lose it." Krillin said, sweating a bit. "I never guessed #18 would give Cell this much power…Now we are all doomed…" #16 said.

Vegeta panted as the cloud of smoke dispersed and Cell's outline could be seen. That only infuriated him more, powering up and charging towards the cloud, entering it. Once inside, he stared at Cell, who smirked, and he attacked him. Cell's quick reaction only angered Vegeta more, and he powered up to a point everything was immersed with light. Vegeta was panting, the cloud now gone. Cell on the other hand, was perfectly fine, arms crossed over his chest, standing below him on the ground. When Vegeta found him, he immediately charged towards him.

Vegeta's fists were caught by Cell, and Vegeta growled. "I'll squash you!" He yelled and tried to kick him, but Cell jumped away at the last minute. Still Vegeta did not give up and charged him again. Once they stopped, they stared at each other. Vegeta growled. "You're not taking this seriously!" Cell placed his hands on his hips, smirking. "But I told you Vegeta…I'm just warming up." Everyone stared in horror. Warming up?!

"Just warming up?! I think you're too afraid to fight me Cell! Oh sure, you might have a brand new body, but inside you haven't changed one little bit! You're still the same as you were, a snibbling spineless coward!" Vegeta yelled. "If you're really as strong as you say you are then let's see what you are made of!" Furipa and the others gasped. 'That idiot is going to get himself killed!' she thought to herself. Cell smirked. "With pleasure…" he said with a twinkle in his eye. He charged at Vegeta and quickly disappeared, and reappeared behind him, and Vegeta looked behind him, astonished and amazed by his speed. He growled. "I will not tolerate this childish little game!" He turned around and kicked Cell right in the head. "Yeah! He got him!" Krillin shouted. "I wouldn't be partying just yet." Furipa said.

Vegeta chuckled, but then his eyes widen, watching as his kick had no effect on Cell what so ever, who in turn, smirked up at him. Vegeta jumped away from him, trembling as he watched astonished on how he was able to withstand such a powerful kick he had gave. Cell chuckled. "Humph, Super Vegeta…" he said as he laughed some more.

"Did you see that?" Krillain said. "Vegeta gave him a boot to the head, and it didn't even phase him!" he said in shock. "I told you…Cell as become some kind of…Some kind of mechanical beast!" Furipa watched with widen eyes, gulping because of a dry throat. How could they defeat such a monster when not even the strongest of them all could not even give Cell a bruise? "Grrr, Trunks, you gotta unleash your power, it's the only way to beat him!" Krillin shouted at Trunks.

"I can't! With my father's pride aside, strong as it is, he wouldn't never let anyone interfere, especially not me!" he shouted back. "He rather lose than to ask for someone's help!"

Cell advanced towards Vegeta, his step making a 'kch, kch' noise as he walked. He stopped ahead of him, only a few steps away, with his arms crossed. Android #16 could not still believe that Cell was unfazed by Vegeta's kick. Despite being a direct hit on the neck, he was not affected at the least.

"What seems to be the problem?" Cell asked. "Cat got your tongue?" he asked again. Vegeta sweated as he tried to think of something fast. Cell smirked as he looked down upon him. "I-Impossible…" Vegeta said, remembering the kick he had gave Cell. He had gathered enough energy to leave him incapacitated, and yet there he was, standing and smirking as if nothing was wrong.

"So Vegeta, do you understand now what I mean about true perfection?" he asked. "Or shall I educate your further?" he asked again. Out of nowhere, Cell kicked Vegeta back, making him fly through several rocks. Vegeta managed to stop in mid air, and powering up, angry to be played on like a monkey Cell was taking him for. Once he stopped, he slumped onto the water bellow him. Trunks had powered up in anger by then, making Furipa look at him in worry. 'Father, what have you done?!' he shouted in his mind.

Cell floated back down, watching as Vegeta soon surfaced, coughing and struggling to get air. "Now then, you've spent all that time saying I wouldn't be a challenge and now you're giving up without giving a good fight? That's very rude…" Cell mocked.

'_Just you wait Cell, if it's a good fight you want, it's a good fight you'll get!_' Trunks shouted more to himself, his muscles bulging because of all his anger. Furipa looked at him in amaze and shock. Krillin noticed it too and looked at him. "Come on Trunks, what are you waiting for? You take any more time, Vegeta is going to be fish food!" Krillin said. "I know Vegeta will get mad, but at least he will be alive!" Trunks growled, then an idea came up.

"Wait, I can't do anything to help him until the moment he loses consciousness. That way he won't know that I've become more stronger than he is!" Krillin and Furipa both yelled in shock. "What?! Are you crazy Trunks, Cell will kill him unless we do something! Just go out there and help!" Furipa tried to reason, but Trunks shook his head. "Stop trying to change my mind! Until the moment he can't fight anymore, I'll do something!" Furipa growled and looked away, muttering under her breath, in the lines of "stubborn fool" or "thick skulled prick".

Vegeta panted as he crawled out of the water, Cell looking down to him. "Hum, Vegeta, I hate to interrupt your little nap, but I think it's time to continue." Cell mentioned. Vegeta growled from under his breath. "W-Why…y-you…" Cell then interrupted. "But first, there is one thing I'd like to mention." He paused, and Vegeta slowly got to his feet. "I must thank you for sparing her before I became complete. Regardless on how utterly foolish it was. You see, I've been waiting this for a long time…But it is always nice to receive a helping hand…" Cell said, chuckling. He knew Vegeta was getting even more riffled up because of his mocking.

Android #16 brought a hand up, trying to be as quiet as possible to catch Cell in surprise. He was going to uppercut him while he was talking to Vegeta, so that maybe, if lucky, be able to wound him so that Vegeta could finish him off. He started to walk, when he had made a small sound with his foot. "Ah ha ha, don't even think about it #16…" #16 was surprised on how well Cell was capable of hearing him. "If you value what's left of your head, I suggest you stay right where you are…" Cell warned him, never taking his eyes off Vegeta.

Vegeta started to float upwards, very slowly and panting. Opening his limbs, he began to gather energy like mad. Light commenced to emerge from him, the more energy he gathered. The water beneath him swirled around, agitated.

"F-Father!" Trunks shouted from below. "W-What does he think he's doing!?" Krillin muttered, with his eyes as wide as possible. "H-He…looks like the sun now!" Furipa yelled also. #16 didn't utter a sound, he just watched as Vegeta's power grew more and more, that even the sky was not spared, and it's white clouds, became grey ones, and put everything in the darkness. Clasping his hands together, Vegeta yelled more as he powered, hope this would be his last stand. Cell watched, unmoving and calm, still with his arms crossed.

Trunks, Krillin and Furipa all covered their faces from the smoke and dust that came into their way. "D-Don't do it!" Trunks plead. Furipa almost lost her balance, if were not for Krillin grabbing her before she flew away. The landscape around them all began to collapse, the mountains to crumble into smaller rocks.

"Now if you really want to test your strength, stay right where you are!" Vegeta yelled from afar. Cell smirked, and continued to stand, fully intending to show Vegeta he was wrong once again. Trunks now understood what were his fathers idea. "So that's what he's doing! He's trying to provoke Cell into challenging his attack!" Furipa looked to Trunks. "B-But that's crazy! He's going to be killed!" she shouted "O-Oh okay, that's one explanation, how about this one: Vegeta as lost his mind and he's going to fry us all!?" Krillin shouted. "Now that one I can agree on!" Furipa exclaimed.

Uncrossing his arms, Cell prepared himself to whatever it would come. Vegeta laughed as Cell fell right into his trap. "You're going to destroy the whole planet, FATHER! YOU'VE GOT TO STOP IT" Trunks yelled, but in vain, for Vegeta's mind was only set over one thing. Making Cell regret ever doubting the ever so powerful prince of Saiyans. Krillin turned around, ready to take off. "TRUNKS LET'S GO!" he yelled, as Trunks picked Furipa quickly and shot right into the sky, Krillin right behind him.

"**FINAL FLASH!**" Vegeta yelled from the top of his lungs, finally firing the blast he had powered for so long. The brute force of the blast destroyed what was rest of the scenario around them, brighting up the sky with it's immense light. #16 Escaped at the last minute, watching as Cell was engulfed by the enormous blast, hearing him shout in question: "What's this?!". The blast hit him fully making the earth tremble, and surely could been seen from the space, on how the blast traveled far and wide, and disappearing within the distance of far space.

Trunks and Krillin watched from above, once things calmed down, small debris falling from the sky. Furipa clanged onto Krillin as hard as she could, her tiny simple mind starstruck from all of the chains of event. "Argh, that was a close one." Krillin muttered. "Father knew what he was doing all along. He focused his blast only on Cell." Trunks enlighten everyone.

Vegeta panted, now standing on the ground. The blast toke a lot of his energy out, and he knew it. If Cell would have survived, he would be screwed. He waited to see the results of his making. "There, did you like that?" he mocked, as the cloud of just ahead of him dissipated. Cell grunted as now part of his body was missing. Vegeta smirked. "I'll take that as a yes…" Cell looked down at himself, watching as his arm and part of his torso were now missing. "Y-You…You actually hit me!" he said surprised. Vegeta began to laugh victoriously.

"He did it!" Krillin shouted in triumph. "He really whopped Cell this time!" Furipa couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. "Well, I'll be damned…" She muttered. "Yeah…" Trunks celebrated quietly, watching with them happily. Cell grunted more as he trembled, green liquid coming out of his open wound. "L-Look at this…You actually wounded me!" he still could not believe it. Vegeta continued to laugh, and Cell could not stand it. "STOP LAUGHING!" he yelled at Vegeta, but this only made him laugh harder.

Suddenly, Cell's expression changed. "You're a fool." he simply said. Vegeta's laugh ceased, watching him closely. "Have you already forgotten that Piccolo's regenerative cells are a part of me?" Vegeta's expression changed into a worried one, teeth tightly clasped. Cell chuckled as he shouted, a new arm popping out, as well as the rest that he had lost to the blast. The trio gasped loudly, watching this new twist of events. Vegeta could not believe it. Could Cell really be this destructive? "Are you impressed…?" he asked, smirking.

Vegeta was getting desperate now. He knew he couldn't do anything anymore. "Well, shall we continue where we left off?" Cell said, walking towards him now. Vegeta growled as he went into position, trying to think of something. Vegeta then powered and blasted Cell with all he had left. Despite the small damage he did, it did not phase him at all, as he continued to get closer and closer to him. "N-No!" he grunted and blasted him continuously, his blasts making a large white cloud. But walking right out of it, Cell punched Vegeta away a few yards to the ground. Standing right before him again, Cell kicked him up so fast that he Vegeta never had any chance of stopping it. Flying upwards, Cell instantly appeared behind him and elbowed him right back to the ground.

Vegeta hit the ground, his hair slowly but turning into it's original color once more. "O-Oh no, look! He's not a super saiyan anymore! Which means…! H-He's either unconscious or he's…well, you know!" Krillin wouldn't dare say the word "dead". Cell laughed as he looked at Vegeta's body from above. "Now Vegeta, I will end your miserable life…" this was not a statement. Krillin immediately looked at Trunks. "Alright, this is it Trunks! If you still plan on saving Vegeta, you better not wait any longer!" But Krillin shut up quickly, watching with Furipa as Trunks growled, flashing time to time with a golden glow.

Cell reached the ground, standing right next to Vegeta's body. "T-Trunks?" Krillin muttered as Trunks suddenly erupted in anger, yelling and flashing yellow all over. Taking a step back, Krillin held Furipa tightly onto himself, watching Trunks powering up further, his tied up hair now free, standing up from the force. Krillin trembled in fear, as Furipa watched scared as well, but not shaking as much as Krillin was.

This new source of power was not left aside by Cell, who had placed a hand over Vegeta preparing to blast him into nothing. Looking up, he watched as Trunks powered up more, his body's muscles bulging. Was that Trunks who was powering up he thought probably to himself. So much power that he sended.

Cell could not believe what his eyes were seeing.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I'm going to leave this here :P but this is what I can do for now! I hope I can update sooner! All comments are appreciated, and please do R&R! Bye for now!**


End file.
